Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds
by Hidden-Mysteries
Summary: Hunting has always been Lucy Singers true passion, but after a traumatic event that happened when she was eight, she's been hearing dark voices in her head ever since. Trying to keep the voices and herself under control, will she avoid the dark urges that plague her? And when the Winchester brothers come into the mix, will Lucy be able to hide her secret?
1. Marshmallow Pies and Angel Wisp Skies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC Lucy.**

 **2006- Present Day**

" _Picture yourself in a boat on a river. With tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you. You answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Cellophane flowers of yellow and green. Towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes. And she's gone. Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Aaaaaahhhhh."_

I trail my fingers delicately over the soft stems of the grass, humming the song 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' under my breath. I hang my head back, basking in the warmth of the sunshine and watch the clouds pass by trying to picture the shapes they create. "I like to think that clouds are magical wisps of feathers that make up angel wings, is that true?" I ask aloud, biting on my bottom lip lightly in thought.

" _I prefer to think that they're remnants of a fallen angels grace, scattered, broken, feathers that drifted from their wings once they fell, abandoned just like they were."_ The voice in my mind immediately replies to me, resembling a state between reminiscing and bitterness. 

"That's a sad way to put it, I never thought of it that way." I wait for another reply, but I feel the goose bumps on my skin disappear and I know that he's gone. I'm not unnerved by the fact that I've had a voice in my head since I turned eight years old, in fact I've started to have a few others. Only the dark and mysterious voice that enters my mind on a frequent day to day basis is the one I am comfortable talking to, the others keep pressuring me and telling me that my life holds greater purpose. Some of the things the other voices tell me are frightening, they tell me how even though I am protected, one wrong move and I can cause the world too fall. They say that one day I will learn who I truly am and no matter the threat whether it be ghosts, werewolves, vampires, demons and anything true nightmares are made of I won't be hindered by them.

When most people are confronted with the words demons and any other damn paranormal creature inserted into the mix, they'd be sceptical and go running to the hills. But not me, do you know why? Because I am the daughter of Bobby Singer and he raised me to be a hunter to fight those creatures, to save people's lives and fight their nightmares for them. I already hunt and kill the bastards that is enough stress for me to handle already, but to be told by the whispers in my mind that my life is intended for a 'bigger' purpose, that frightens the hell out of me. I am contempt with the life I have now, I admit I'm a pretty decent hunter some would say I'm being modest but I do kick ass. Being like my dad is all I've ever wanted. Saving people, hunting things, answering the phones, the family business. Even though I'm different, maybe even crazy what with talking to the voices in my head, I'll never let my dad know about it, I just want to stay as his 'little hunter', his 'Lou'. I just need to learn how to control them…

I close my eyes for a moment, letting my thoughts wander yet remain calm. I could stay outside for hours. I must admit dad's salvage yard has limited area to sit back and enjoy the sunshine, most of the time I lay on the front of the cars reading a book or listening to my music and other times when dads fixing up a car I just sit and talk to him. It's as if the fresh grass that I'm relaxing on now just grew over night, I smirk at the idea of magic grass God my mind is a weird one.

….

 **2003: Three Years Ago**

"We're making a pit stop Dean." John Winchester says, his hand clutching the steering wheel of what would come to be the most important car in the whole universe. The beautiful '67 Chevrolet Impala, shining black in colour, with a 327 engine and a four barrel carburettor. A baby that Dean Winchester, would one day hope to be his.

Dean's eyes have been consciously drifting to the backseat, still seeing it empty even though Sam had left for Stanford a while ago still not only irks him off but makes him feel like a part of the Winchesters and their family business is missing. His little brother left without saying a word. "Huh?" Dean turns his attention back to his dad and narrows his eyebrows with a slight frown. "Alright, what about the case? Those vampire suckers drained someone last night, do you really think we have time for-."

John gives Dean a look that makes him shut his mouth. "This won't take long. Bobby Singer just called, he's working a case right now and needs some help." John responds in a matter of fact manner.

"With the case?" Dean questions, slightly confused. He hasn't seen Bobby Singer for years, his dad used to drop him and Sammy off if he ever went on long hunting trips.

"Not the case Dean, with his daughter." John tells him a look of aggravation passes as his jaw sets and he changes the direction the Impala was intended to go in.

Dean's ears perk at the mention of Bobby's daughter. Last time he saw her she was a ten year old, wondering blue eyed girl with messy blonde curls that got in her eyes to many times for her own good. She was different, Dean always thought of her as a somewhat weird kid, she always had an unusual curiosity about the world. Of course she was nine years younger than him and four younger then Sammy. "Lucy." Dean says her name skeptically, the most trouble she got in when she was younger was hiding Bobby's liquor and always wanting to wear his cap. Dean's mouth curves at the memory. "What's going on with her?"

"Bobby called their home, she didn't pick up, he got back and she wasn't there. Apparently Lucy hot-wired a car and drove off, taking the credit card and the knife she was given by Bobby for her thirteenth birthday with her. From what I can tell, she's gone searching for trouble." John's mouth twitches, and turns the Impala left driving off the road and into civilisation. Now surrounded by deserted shops, he keeps his eye out. "Lucy's phones got a track on it, she should be around here."

"Why couldn't Bobby come and get her himself?" Dean huffs, he folds his arms feeling like they've just been given babysitting duty.

"He knew we were driving by and right now he's got a rogue skinwalker tied up, trying to find out where the rest of the murderous pack is. Now stop questioning me Dean." John demands, the grip on the steering wheel turning his fist red. He pulls into a car space and switches off the engine. John and Dean both get out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. "You head up that way, I'll go this way. We get Lucy, get her back to Singers then get our minds back to the case." Dean nods and as John walks in the opposite direction he swear he heard him say 'the things I do for family' and Dean shakes his head with a small smile.

Dean heads forward, the shops around him all closed and he rubs his hands together to keep them warm. It's quiet, not too many people about and the streets are dark. Dean suddenly slows his steps, hearing quiet voices coming from the alleyway back entry to a bar. He keeps close to the wall, discreetly peering around it and what he lays his eyes on makes him move his hand to the back of his trousers. Dean grips around the glock and his jaw tenses.

"Just one little bite sweetheart, I'll give you something special then you can be mine." A dark voice comes from the damp alleyway and Dean watches the man trace his hand over who he thinks is a young woman. Dean can't see her face but he gets a glimpse of blonde shoulder length curls and she's wearing white cotton shorts. _Get your head out the gutter Dean._ Dean shakes his head and focuses back on them. For all he knows they could just be a couple who likes to get a little rough and dirty when hooking up, he has to wait he can't pull a gun out blindly without really knowing.

A shaky voice comes from the young girl in front of the man. "What will happen when you do?"

He leans into her ear and brushes his lips against her ear and trails them down to her neck. "Then you'll be better then you've ever been before. You'll be a vampire, immortal, strong and free." That's enough proof for Dean and he comes into the alleyway, already replacing his glock with a large machete.

"Hasta la vista baby." Dean mimics with a grin on his face, but as soon as he swings, the vampire hurtles back after the girl lands a hard kick into his stomach. Her own long gleaming knife in hand she lets out a grunt as she swings the blade harshly over the vampire's throat, slicing it clean off. Dean raises his eyebrows, removing his eyes from the freshly decapitated vampire and they land on who Dean presumed to be the victim only to find out that she's "Lucy?" Dean asks surprised as hell when he sees the fourteen year old girl, who's still panting from the adrenaline of the kill, she wipes the blood off her knife and onto the sleeve of her rustic brown leather jacket and placing it back into the sheath.

"Damn bloodsuckers." Lucy whispers under her breath. She then flicks her eyes to Dean and narrows them in recognition. She turns her whole body to him and flicks a stray blonde curl behind her ear. Dean for once doesn't know what to say, he hasn't seen Lucy in five years but God she's different, save for the blonde hair and bluest eyes but for her age she sure looks mature, the hunting life can do that to you. "Dean?"

 _Head. Gutter._ Dean shakes the thoughts and half smiles at Lucy, the girl from his childhood nine years younger, Sammy had a crush on her even though he was a few years older. There was just something about her. Now his protectiveness takes over. "Really Lou you're hunting alone? Are you insane you could've gotten yourself killed." Dean harshly tells her, already walking towards her to grab her arm and get her the hell away from the whole situation.

The fourteen year old pulls her arm away from Dean's grip and huffs, a smug smile crossing her red lips as she motions towards the dead vampire. "Does that look like I didn't have it under control Dean?" Cocky and overconfident, Dean raises his eyebrows she reminds him of himself at her age. She then starts to walk past him a small laugh leaving her as she does so. "Just cause you still need your daddy to hunt with you."

Dean turns around and instantly follows her out of the alleyway, pulling her back by her arm and standing in front of her. "Hey," Dean growls "you're just a kid and from what I heard Bobby doesn't let you hunt alone at all. You do realise he's going to go ape when we hurl your ass back there?"

Lucy's eyes widen slightly. "Dad's back from hunting?"

"Good conclusion Sherlock, so yeah he's worried sick." Dean scolds her and when he notices her frown of defeat he backs off.

"I wouldn't have went if I knew." Lucy replies in a small voice. She knows herself that she's reckless as all hell when it comes to hunting, but she couldn't resist heading out. Hunting's in her blood and she thought she could handle it.

"You found her." John's voice bellows as he approaches to Dean and Lucy. Dean realises the worry in John's eyes, which is something he doesn't seem to see very often. "What were you-"

Lucy cuts in "Thinking? I was thinking that I should probably go check out the town where a body was found drained this morning. Dad wasn't here, someone had to sort it out so I did. I thought dad would be gone another week if I knew he was getting home early I would've waited for him." She justifies herself as if that's entirely a good reason to go out purposely hunting a bloodsucker on her own.

John lets out a sigh. "We should get you back, Bobby's in the middle of interrogating a suspect that's why he couldn't come and get you himself. I'm not going to lecture you, I'm sure Bobby will do that himself." John moves his head for Lucy and Dean to follow him back to the Impala.

Lucy stays silent, feeling like an absolute asshole for being stupid enough to go out and now her dad's probably worried out of his own mind. She's not fazed that he's going to drill into her, she deserves it the way she's been acting the last few weeks. John and Dean open the doors to the impala and are ready to get in before Lucy coughs. "I'm not going back with you, I brought a car I can drive myself." Lucy holds her head high as if proving a point.

Dean shakes his head in disbelief. "Dude you're fourteen."

"Dude I can drive." Lucy shoots back and Dean almost laughs at her ever going determination and devil-may-care attitude.

John who is already done dealing with tonight's crap raises his voice. "Dean you drive back with Lucy in her car, I'll meet you there." Without another word John gets in the Impala and drives off before they can say anything.

Lucy smirks in triumph and walks off in the direction to her car. Dean hurries up to her, not that hard considering his strides are longer than her short ones. "Wait up little lady and hand over the keys." Dean orders and Lucy stops walking, abruptly turning to him.

"I know how to drive Dean." She retorts, each word coming out precise.

"You're not old enough to date let alone drive, now give them here." Dean takes a step towards her and she belligerently steps back, her smile growing.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity again Dean?" She asks with pointed mischievousness, dangling the car keys out in front of her to goad him.

Now it was Dean's turn to stop in his place. "I…that's none of your damn business. Don't be a smart arse Lucy." Dean quickly lashes his hand out and grabs hold of the car keys, swiping them from her grip.

"Fine." She seethes, pulling her hand back to her side and walking to the passenger side of the car. "You going to let me in then or do you want me to catch my death in the cold here?"

Dean heads to the driver's side, looking at the car with a certain approval. "You hotwired the right car kid." Dean half smiles from the other side before opening the door and they both slide in the seats. "1965 convertible red Ferrari, nice though who the hell needs keys to open it up when you could just jump right in."

"You ever try jumping in this car and wrecking the seats you'd be dead." Lucy seriously replies and Dean sniggers.

When they set off and head back to Bobby Singer's house the drive doesn't take long. It was only halfway when Lucy started to act up. The song 'Heroes' by David Bowie is playing on the radio and Lucy cranks it up with a grin on her face. To Dean's horror she then unbuckles her seatbelt and gets up to sit on the top of her seat, holding her arms out in the air as the wind blows in her hair. She lets out a happy shout and bellows "We can be heroes, just for one day, we can be heroes forever and ever. We can be HEROES!" Dean doesn't say anything, he just can't help but look up at her in awe. Her hair is drifting wildly in the wind and she doesn't have a care in the world.

Lucy laughs and slides back down into her seat, laying her head back on the rest with a smile. Dean shakes his head laughing himself, "You're crazy." He tells her and her smiles fades a bit.

"You're right." Lucy murmurs back. Dean then pulls up to her dad's the sign reading 'Singer Auto Self Service,' greeting them on the way in. The impala is already parked up and John is waiting beside it. Lucy and Dean get out of the car and walk towards John.

"I'll go and give Bobby a hand and tell him you're here. You and Dean wait in the living room." They follow John into Bobby's house.

"Don't I get to see him?" Dean asks, it's been a while and he must admit he's missed Bobby though he'd never admit it in person.

"Now is not a good time Dean, I'll tell him we've brought Lucy back then we're heading back on the road." Dean frowns at the reply and watches as John heads down to the basement where they both hear some defying shouts coming from.

Dean lets out a sigh and sits himself down on the couch to wait for his dad to get back. He watches Lucy as she walks up to one of Bobby's liquor bottles and holds it up to him offering some. Dean shakes his head then gives her a stare that makes her roll her eyes and place the bottle back down. Lucy removes her jacket and swings it over the back of a chair, her arms are delicate but toned for someone so young. Her bright eyes look towards Dean and she tilts her head slightly. "Like what you see?" She asks noticing that he's been looking. She doesn't blame him, she looks mature for her age that's why the vampire chose her as a target, the way she acts isn't exactly that of a fourteen year old girl either. Sometimes the voices in her mind influence her, well just the one tells her things that a young girl should probably not hear at all.

Dean folds his arms and laughs. "Kid ask that question again when you're legal." Dean suddenly tenses as he sees Lucy walking slowly towards him and she notices.

A smile spreads her face and she stops by the table, placing her hand in a bag lying on top of it and pulling out a bag of lollipops, her favourite sweet. She unwraps it and puts it in her mouth, savouring the strawberry flavour. "I'll keep that in mind." Lucy replies and sees Dean narrow his eyes in aggravation. She can't help but tease him, especially when the voice in her mind keeps describing the curve of his lips and the jaw line that's more defined then a razor blade.

Lucy keeps her eyes focused on Dean, staring at him in wonder and he coughs. "Hun, you're making this awkward." Dean tells her and almost regrets saying it as she quickly walks towards him and sits on his lap. He presses himself to the back of the couch, hoping to be as far away as possible. All Lucy does it look at him with her curious, doe eyes, her delicate fingers holding the stem of the lollipop as she innocently sucks it.

"Do you ever get urges Dean?" Lucy asks as if simply asking the time of day.

Dean's eyes open in surprise and reluctant terror. "Huh? Ehem, what you mean er…I…" He's lost for words and as he sees her left hand going towards the collar of his jacket he grabs it. "What the hell's gotten into you?" Dean asks her harshly.

"Yeah I know." Lucy says as if speaking to another person entirely. She then returns her attention to him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah well I'm not going to." Dean's tone is final and he consciously looks to the door of the basement in case John or Bobby come out and giving the look of the current situation they'd kill them both.

"That's okay Dean…you don't understand." Lucy's reply is almost a whisper and as soon as she hears the noise of feet coming up the stairs from the basement she swiftly gets up from Dean's lap and walks away to the kitchen.

Dean lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and jumps as John swings the door open motioning to Dean to get going. "Jobs done, best get back to ours." John says, making his way out of the house and before Dean follows him he sees the same electric blue eyes that were so close to him before, staring at him from the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Dean tells him and couldn't leave the house any quicker or any much confused as he was before they chose to help Bobby get Lucy back.

…

 **2006- Present Day- Based on: S1.22 The Devil's Trap**

The Impala is speeding down the road, the classic rock radio station playing in the background and Dean Winchester at the wheel with Sam right beside him. They'd recently received a call from Meg threatening them that they'll never see their dad again, the damn demons have got John and they'll be hell to pay. Dean feels the colt pressing against his back as it's secured firmly in his jeans. His mind is making up solutions trying to figure out what the hell to do. Sam has been gazing out the window with his jaw set for the last half-hour. He lets out a sigh of frustration. "I'm telling you Dean, we could've taken him."

Dean chews on his bottom lip and finally replies. "What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun." Dean states and looks at Sam in question when his brother shakes his head. "What?"

"Dean if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asks skeptically. He then looks away, his worried frown coming ahead. "Dad, he might be…"

Dean slams his hand on the steering wheel. "Don't!" He shouts in anger and then tightens his grip on the wheel letting out a deep breath.

Sam looks at his brother in sympathy. "Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to go and kill this damn thing. We still have the colt. We can still finish the job." Sam says in determination, but Dean's hearing none of it.

"Screw the job Sam!" Dean retorts shaking his head in disbelief of what his brother's saying. Their dad has been missing and now the demons might have him and all Sam wants to do is carry on the damn job.

Sam responds softly. "Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

Dean gives a death stare to Sam, the look of his brother's sympathetic puppy eyes pissing him off even more. "Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Dean's tone is final and Sam stays quiet for a moment.

After being in thought Sam asks, "So how do we find him?" Dean's his brother, if he doesn't stick with him on this one then who's knowing what could happen if he let him go off alone.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln." Dean suggests. "Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

Sam half-heartedly laughs skeptically. "Come on Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?"

Sam has a point. Dean slowly nods his head. "You're right. We need help."

After a long drive the impala finally reaches its destination. Dean drives the car into a junkyard, being greeted by a sign that says 'Singer Auto Self Service,' and they park up. Sam and Dean haven't seen Bobby Singer in years, last time Dean had been here was when he and his dad went to track down Bobby's daughter Lucy and drag her disobedient ass right back here, even then Dean didn't get to see Bobby. Dean sits in the car for a moment and Sam watches him questioningly as he sees Dean's eyes drifting from the house and towards the yard. They both get out of the Impala and slam the doors. The song 'Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds' just reaches Dean's ears, it's quiet but he can hear the words. Dean smiles. "You hear that Sammy? Lucy must be here, she must be what seventeen now?"

Sam's jaw sets as they both walk to the front door of the house. "Yeah, and?" Sam asks, reluctant about where Dean is taking the conversation.

"Come on dude you used to have the stupidest crush on her when you were a kid." Dean laughs at the thought. He remembers seeing her last, when she was fourteen and how awkward she ended up making his day to be. God hopefully that's been all gone and forgotten, she was just a kid didn't know that what she was doing was completely out of line.

Sam looks at Dean in disgust. "She was ten dean, I was fourteen, and even then she's still underage so why are you even talking about it?"

"Getting a little defensive there Sammy." Dean taunts and before Sam can bite back the front door of the house swings open and there stands Bobby Singer, cap on his head, scruffy beard and still having that 'who the hell is calling at my house' look about him.

After a few gruff greetings, they follow Bobby into the living room and he leaves for a moment. Dean raises his eyebrows at Sam and Sam replies with a shrug. Dean can still hear the music and just as he looks outside the living room window, he sees her. Lucy, sitting on the grass wearing denim shorts and a loose red shirt. Dean sees her hold her hand out and she mouths 'darn it' as it starts to rain, getting up and ready to run inside. Dean almost snorts before he turns his attention back as Bobby re-enters the room holding two flasks. "Here you go." He says, handing one to Dean as Sam sits by the book stacked table, flicking through the pages and already stuck into research.

"What is this, holy water?" Dean asks, observing the flask and then looks up at Bobby.

"That one is, this is whiskey." Bobby swigs the flask back. Same old Bobby. Bobby flinches and then hands it to Dean who appreciatively takes a swig.

…

The rain had already started bucketing down on me outside, so much for a sunny day. I grab a towel from the kitchen counter and pat my hair, pulling at my shirt hating the feeling when it sticks to me. I hear voices come from our living room and I narrow my eyes. Guess we have company. I listen in as I make myself a glass of orange juice and hear a gruff voice. "Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." I open my eyes in slight recognition of the voice and head towards the door of the living room, resting on the door lightly and out of sight. I peek through the glass and notice who it is. I take a sip of my orange juice and take in the appearance of Dean Winchester having a swig of my dad's whiskey flask. I then spot…Sam, God he's really grown up he'd be what twenty one or twenty two now?

My dad shrugs and responds, "Nonsense, your daddy needs help." They're talking about John, something must've happened. My dad's words have piqued my interest.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him with buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Dean says with an almost nervous smile.

"Blast? Buckshot? Shotgun? Well those three words in a sentence never ends well." I announce as I swing open the doors to the living room and walk over to stand beside my dad. Sam looks up from the table in surprise and I can see his mouth hanging open slightly. God I can't get over how much he's changed, then again I can't say I haven't changed as much either. Dean straightens up and offers me a smile, his eyes widening.

Dad shows a smug smile. "Yeah well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Dad tells Dean.

"Yeah I guess he does." Replies Dean and he runs his tongue over his lips with a smile in thought.

Dad then looks at my soaked state and shakes his head with a chuckle. "What'd I tell you girl, sun that bright doesn't last forever."

"I was hoping it'd make an exception. It was so nice and warm, haven't gotten that much sunshine in days. Though after listening to my song, I now feel like making delicious marshmallow pies."

Sam then speaks up. "Your song…Bobby did you name your daughter after a Beatle's song?" I look back at Sam with a grin and he shyly looks away.

Dad nods. "That I did, so what?" He asks defensively and I put my hand in front of my mouth to hide a quiet giggle. I think he doesn't want to admit that it's one of his favourite songs, then again it's one of mine too.

Dean chimes in, "I prefer 'Hey Jude', but what can you do?" I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow. He then points at me. "Though marshmallow pies do sound heavenly."

Sam shakes his head and laughs. "Dean."

Dean turns to his brother. "Dude, pies." As if the statement is good enough reason to go off topic.

Dad gets back to the topic at hand. "None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Bobby says.

My smiles fades and I fold my arms even tighter. "Why what happened?"

"Demons is what happened." Dad doesn't really explain to me, but the very word turns my blood cold. The only time I've ever come across a demon was when I was eight years old…since then they're the one thing I would never let myself be reckless towards, I would never intentionally go hunting for them. The very thought is a death wish itself.

My eyes gaze towards Sam, who's looking in awe down at the pages of the books, he then looks at my dad his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Bobby, this book…I've never seen anything like it."

My dad walks over to the desk and rests on it, looking over Sam's shoulder. I awkwardly look at Dean, remembering what happened last time I saw him. _Don't be ashamed diamond, he wanted you._ The voice I always hear whispers enticingly in my mind and I wince my whole body tensing up. Growing up has made me realise that these voices aren't good, whoever or whatever is talking to me is trying to control me. These voices are the reason I'm chaotic, sometimes I wonder how I would've turned out if they'd never plagued me in the first place.

I guiltily look away from Dean and take a seat beside Sam at the desk, smiling at him as I do so and I lean forward to try and see what book has piqued his interest. Dad speaks up, "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal alright."

"And these uh, protective circles. They really work?" Sam asks, interested and tapping the circles shown on the page. I narrow my eyes in concentration taking in the details of the Key of Solomon.

"The scorpion creeps me out." I murmur to myself, looking at the drawing of the scorpion in the middle of the sigil shown on the page.

Dad responds to Sam's question. "Hell yeah. You get a demon in-they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." He laughs at the idea and so does Sam, the mention of demons have always put me on edge.

"Man knows his stuff." Dean finally talks and approaches the table.

"I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Dad tells them sincerely. When my dad says something is bad, then it's damn right bad, like Dean said, my dad knows his stuff.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sam asks, looking towards my dad.

"Normal year, I hear of say three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops." Dad states.

"Yeah." Dean says, waiting to see where my dad is going with this.

"This year I hear of twenty seven so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us-a lot more." Dad wearily looks over at me and probably notices me go pale.

"Jesus, well that's just wonderful." I say sarcastically, sarcasm is something I use whenever I'm…well most of the time really. It's a language I'm fluent in. I see Dean smile slightly despite the current situation and I watch the corners of his mouth, the lines on his lips…I quickly look away squeezing my eyes tight before opening them again. _Look at him, imagine how those lips could make you feel._ The voice darkly tells me. _Shut up._ I respond in my mind and suddenly I feel the absence come back, the voice has pissed right off.

"Do you know why?" If Sam's feeling as deterred as me, he's definitely not showing it, neither is Dean, but the fear in the air would be hard to cut with a knife.

Bobby shakes his head and his eyes widen. "No, but I know it's something big. The storms coming, and you boys, and your daddy-you are smack in the middle of it." Sam casts a nervous glance to Dean and then suddenly the dog that hangs about in the yard starts barking. "Rumsfield!" Dad calls getting the Rottweiler to quiet down. Dad looks out the window. "Something's wrong."

As soon as he says what we've all been thinking, the front door to the house slams open. A woman with short blonde hair, a dark red leather jacket and a malicious grin kicks the door in and saunters in as if she owns the place. "No more crap, okay?" She says. Her eyes then turn a menacing shade of black, deterring the thought of anything human. She's a demon and suddenly my blood runs cold.

 **That's the first chapter, please tell me what you guys think! Lucy's story starts at season one and will go through the series, thank you my fellow SPN family for reading!**


	2. Yellow Eyed Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC Lucy!**

 **2006 Present Day (1.22 Devil's Trap continued)**

"No more crap, okay?" The demon says, her voice light but her words just as threatening. Trying to keep calm I look over to the other end of the table and see my knife on it. The next few moments everything launches into action, Dean races towards the demon unscrewing the flask of holy water and in that moment of distraction I run and grab my knife. The short blonde haired woman lashes out, her arm colliding with Dean and sends him hurtling through the air to the book shelves where he lands with a deafening crash. Dean's unconscious.

I let out a yell and run towards the demon, I hear my dad shout my name and as I race to her knife raised in the air I bring it down and slash the arm of her leather jacket as she brings it smacking against my face. "This jacket was new." The demon seethes, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me off the ground, taking my knife and holding it against my throat.

Sam takes a step in front of my dad, holding his hands in the air to try and calm the situation. Then again there's no reasoning with demons. "I want the Colt Sam -the real Colt -right now." Her menacing demeanour is frightening. She presses the knife closer and a warm trickle of blood drips down my neck. I let out a frustrated yell. I hate being trapped and by a demon makes it even more frightening.

Sam's cautious eyes keep flicking between me and the woman. "We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam slowly justifies. Sam and Bobby start to walk across the room, not taking their eyes off the demon or me in her grasp. She eyes them like a hawk, showing them that she's got the power right now with her holding my knife at her throat.

"Let my daughter go you demon bitch." My dad angrily growls and all he gets in return is an airy laugh.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads." Her voice is very damn well starting to get on my nerves. I try to reach out to a voice in my mind to keep me calm and instead I'm brushed by a warm gentle sensation. It's a different voice to the one I'm accustomed to, one I've only heard twice. _Nothing will happen to you, you have my word you're safe._ I let out a breath and close my eyes. The demon carries on, "Lacklustre men, I mean, did you really think we wouldn't find you?" She triumphantly laughs and then Dean Winchester steps behind her.

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean announces, and in the moment of distraction where she turned around at the sound of Dean's voice, I swing my head back and it collides painfully with her nose.

She lets out a shocked scream and I dash from her arms and straight to my Dad, gripping his arm for dear life. The demon composes herself with a small laugh and then turns her attention back to Dean who looks up with a smug look towards the ceiling. She follows his eyes and what she realises makes her face recoil in frustration and disgust. There's a protective symbol etched on the roof above her and we have just trapped a demon.

…..

The demon, Meg, Sam told me her name is, is now confined and tied up on a chair. I can't help but smile cockily at her current position, a demon trapped and with no way to get out. Though Meg appears unfazed and a flirtatious smile reaches her eyes. "If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." No one says anything, but as soon as her eyes rest on me she gives me a wink.

 _Fiesty, don't you just want to bask in the danger? You know we're going to need to make her talk. I have some rather torturous ways to get demons to spill their guts…in the literal sense too._ The deep voice in my mind makes himself known and my mouth twitches slightly.

 _Sam and Dean have this handled, I don't need to intervene so don't you dare try to push me._ I reply in my mind, clenching my jaw and rubbing a small pain forming on the back of my head. The tension in the air is stifling and as soon as my dad re-enters the room with a canister I can dare say that I'm relieved.

"I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in." My dad tells us, not taking his eyes away from the demon.

Dean nods and eventually stands up, walking towards Meg his shoulders squared and everything about him is intimidating. I just hang near the back, keeping myself far away but still curious to see what's about to go down. Dean stops in front of Meg and looks down at her. "Where's our father, Meg?" His voice is a low growl and I can tell that this is the first and only chance the demon will have to answer the question, and if she doesn't well I have a feeling Dean's going to make her hurt.

A smile slides on Meg's face. "You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean retorts, his jaw tensed and his mouth settling in a thin line.

The demon shows a feigned look of hurt. "Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Meg harshly laughs and as soon as she does, Dean lunges towards her and aggressively plants his hands down on the arms of the chair she's strapped to. "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean is suddenly yelling and I resist flinching at his outburst of anger. I let out a small breath I had been holding in and can't even take my eyes away from Dean. I hate seeing anyone helpless, Sam and Dean don't know if they're dads alive, and despite the fact that we've got the demon Meg tied to a chair, she still holds the power in knowing what we don't.

Meg leans forward as far as the ropes let her go. "He died screaming. I killed him myself." Dean smacks her hard and her head flings to the side, the impact already leaving a red mark.

I fold my arms, this is overwhelming. _This is what hunters do. Dean-o here knows what he's doing, but look at you hiding behind your daddy like a coward._ The voice taunts me and a flicker of anger starts simmering inside of me. I just need to ignore it, ignore the voice, I know it's trying to manipulate me and God it used to especially when I was younger…I can't let it. "That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl." Meg sneers and Dean leans forward, his face inches from hers.

"You're no girl." Dean snarls and as soon as he hears my dad call his name, Dean backs away. Sam and Dean follow my dad into the other room, obviously going to talk about what to do.

I didn't follow them, I decided to stay, dad wouldn't want me involved and yet I can't seem to take my eyes off the demon, who right now is staring at me like a piece of meat. "Hey sugar cake, would you be a sweetie and loosen these ropes for me?" Meg asks me with a gleam in her eyes and sweetness laced on her voice.

I don't say anything, I just narrow my eyes slightly and shake my head, hearing the demon let out a sigh of defeat. _She's taunting you, laughing at you, look at you still hiding and still afraid. Ever since your mummy died you've been a coward. Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, anything you have actually killed they're easy. Demons, now they're the next level, prove that you're a righteous hunter, prove to your dad, to Sam and Dean that you deserve to be seen._ My mind is elsewhere, focused on the voice manipulating me inside my head. My eyes feel dazed, as if cling film has been wrapped over them. I blink, feeling the pain run down from my head and through my body.

"Aw, you're scared of little old me? Come on, show me if you're as good as a hunter then those douchebags in there. I'm getting bored sugar cakes." Meg's taunting runs along my mind and I clench my jaw, my eyes finally making contact with her jeering ones. What is she a masochist? Does she want me to hurt her? Is she insane?

 _This is your opportunity, hurt her, show her how much pain you can inflict. She's a demon Lucy, as cruel and evil as the rest. A demon, just like the creature who butchered your mother and look at you now stumbling in fear just because of a childhood trauma._ I close my eyes, my breathing turning heavy and I clench my fists. "Shut up." I say, trying to remain calm.

I can feel Meg's eyes on me. "I'm not saying a word." _She deserves it. Imagine how many mothers she has killed. Return the favour. Kill her. KILL HER!_ The voice screams and suddenly I snap.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream, retrieving my knife and lunging towards the demon. I grab some salt and lace it on the blade before I raise it in the air and plunge it into her shoulder. The demon lets out a terrifying scream and I pull out the blade ready to lash out at her again. I hear people shouting my name and arms suddenly grab me from behind. One hand grips around my wrist and disarms the knife from my hand and the other is wrapped around me strong and protective. I realise that it's Dean and he pulls me away from Meg.

"Lucy, stop, calm the hell down!" Dean yells in my ear, but all I can feel is anger simmering and ready to overflow inside of me.

"She's a demon Dean, a demon like the one that killed my mum!" I scream, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "What if she killed your dad? She's evil Dean, demons destroy so many lives and she deserves to die!"

Dean turns me around and hugs me tight, my tear stained face getting his shirt and jacket all wet. "I know, I know." Dean tells me softly, his hand cupping the back of my head and tracing his fingers around in circles to calm me down. "We can't kill her Lou, there's a chance that the girl she possessed, a human Lou, is still in there. There's a chance we can save the girl and send that demon back to hell."

I grip Dean tight and suddenly control my breathing. What came over me? I've never felt that much anger, that much hatred before. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" I apologise, nuzzling my face into Dean's shirt to keep myself sane.

"It's okay." Dean tells me honestly and I hear a cough come from my dad and I pull myself away from Dean, wiping my eyes and crossing my arms.

Dad places a hand on the arch of my back and motions me to follow him. What I did was stupid, if he has a go at me right now I wouldn't blame him. We stop by the door and dad lets out a tired sigh. "Lou, I don't want you here for the rest of this." Dad tells me and I've suddenly gone from upset to puzzled.

"What, no I want to be here, I need to be here. Dad, please." I try to reason with him, but from the way I just acted I doubt he's going to let me anywhere near the exorcism.

"Did you see what happened back there? I don't know whether the bitch was taunting you or it brought back some memories we'd all rather forget and you flipped. You're a hunter Lucy, you need to learn to control yourself. I can't have you in there, worried that it'll be a repeat of what just happened." Bobby scolds me and I look away from him. "Recklessness like that is what gets you killed and it's what gets others killed. You're going to wait outside until it's safe to come back in and by God girl if you don't do as you're told I'll get the boys to tie you to a chair yourself."

I can't help but show the irritation and feeling of exclusion right now. "How long will it take?" I ask and dad shrugs. I let out a sigh. "I'll go and stay at my friend's for the night, guess I do need to get away from all this. I'll just be at Pamela's dad, don't worry I'll be alright."

"Good girl." Dad smiles and brings me into a hug before he heads back in the room.

I watch him walk back and Sam has already got a book in his hands, I hear Meg make a sarcastic comment before he starts chanting in Latin, already starting the exorcism. I take this as my time to leave and I head towards the front door, but then stop in my tracks. _Going to hide again? Coward._ The voice tells me and I look back to the room where I hear threats running from Meg's mouth like she has no filter. I slowly walk back to the living room, pressing my ear against the wall to listen in but remain out of sight.

I hear Dean shout at Meg to tell him where their dad is I hear some angry responses and then as soon as Dean tells his brother to continue chanting the exorcism she eventually yells, "A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City." Her voice sounds defeated and a breath hitches in my throat. That's where Sam and Dean's dad is, he's in Missouri.

I can't go alone, it'd be no better than a death wish and dad would kill me. Then again Sam and Dean are going to go rescuing their dad by themselves and that could very well get them killed to. I can't let them die, I can't let demons kill anyone else, especially not them. _You thinking what I'm thinking diamond? If so, then I like the way you think._ The menacing voice in my mind tells me and I smile. I leave the house and wander down to some of the cars that are actually fixed up. I can't take my '67 Ferrari, not if I'm going to tail Sam and Dean to keep an eye out for them, it'd get recognised. Then again, knowing Sam and Dean, they'd be able to notice someone tailing them from a mile away. A thought then crosses my mind, I could hack into their phones to track them. If I set off for Jefferson City now, I could get there, get a room in a motel and keep tabs on them. The moment they eventually get to a place, either in a closed off destination and have been there for a while then that's when I know, or at least hope that they've got their dad back. After all what's the matter with having a guardian angel on your shoulder? Though…guardian angels are probably more effective than I am. Instead I hot-wire a '60 Ford Fairlane and drive off, knowing that what I need to do is what a brave and true hunter would do. Family doesn't end in blood, my dad tells me that all the time.

…..

The drive to Jefferson City Missouri took eleven hours, I got at least two hours nap before checking to see where in their destination the Winchester's were at. After setting off, realising that they've made a concrete stop in their tracks, I've tracked the boys phone's to a cabin in the middle of the woods. It's night time and cold and as soon as I see that beautiful Chevy Impala I let out a sigh of relief. I park far away so they don't get alerted that I've shown up, knowing them they'd think I'm a demon and pull out a shotgun on me. I quietly walk to the front door, the light inside is on low and I hear Dean's voice. "Hey you don't think you were followed here, do you?"

I prepare myself for a lecture and a smack on the head, but I knock on the door anyway. I need to make sure they're alright and right now demons would be tracking the hell out of them and they need all the help they can get. The door cautiously opens and there's already a shotgun pointed parallel to my nose. "Nice gun." I greet them and I can see the utter surprise and anger flood Dean's features as he grabs the collar of my jacket and pulls me inside.

"Lucy what in hell are you doing here? Does Bobby know you're here?" Dean questions me giving me a harsh look over and glancing wearily outside the window, before returning his fuming features towards me.

"No, Dad thinks I'm staying at Pamela's tonight." I fold my arms, justifying myself and have a quick glance around the cabin. Small, desolate, wooden, how cabin like.

"Who's Pamela?" Sam asks thoughtfully as he walks up to me, surprise also showing on his face but with more worry then anger compared to Dean.

Dean shoots Sam a glaring look. "No one gives a shit about who Pamela is Sam." He then turns back to me and points a finger at me. "I want to know how the hell you found out we were here." He then looks to the ground for a split second in thought, then glances at Sam. Before I know it, Sam's grabbed me from behind and Dean is taking out a flask splashing holy water in my face.

A look of annoyance flashes over me. "I tracked your phones you idjits!" I yell and then Dean nods to Sam and I'm released. I rub my arm and let out a long sigh. "I overheard Meg saying that your dad was in a building at Jefferson City, so I came here myself. I wasn't going to go all hero and go and rescue him, I knew that you guys would get that done. I just wanted to keep and eye on you and make sure you're all safe."

"But why?" Dean asks incredulously. "You could've gotten yourself killed and now you're just one more person I care about that I need to make sure doesn't get ganked."

Damn, why the hell don't I think before doing something? Dean's right, even though I like to think I can handle myself. Though if I got scared at the idea of Meg then what is going to happen when I come across the demons PLURAL hunting the Winchesters? "I just thought I could help." I respond, my voice small and suddenly feeling like crap. I then let out a breath. "So, is John okay? Did you get him back?"

Dean doesn't respond to me out of anger and instead he goes to take a seat by the old table which look like it'd break any second. Sam looks at me with tired and stressed eyes and nods. "Yeah, he's just resting in there." He motions towards the room and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well prepare for demons Lucy, there's going to be a lot of them coming." Dean warns me bitterly and I pull out my knife showing it to him. Dean scoffs, "a knife ain't gonna help."

"It will if it's laced in salt, at least it'd hurt like a bitch." I respond and Dean goes silent looking away, knowing I'm right but not wanting to admit it.

Sam speaks up, "Bobby will be worried about you if he finds out where you are."

"Well what dad doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm seventeen I can handle myself. I'm here to help so at least be grateful." I say, sitting down on the run down leather ripped couch as far away as I can get from talking to them.

Dean derides, "Grateful? You're a kid."

I clench my jaw. "Yeah, well some of the best hunters started off young, both of you should know that." I reply quietly and Dean's look of anger vanishes, noticing that I was praising them. They're the type of hunters I look up to, my dad, Sam, Dean, John. They're all brave, strong, enduring, kick ass, they're all heroes, why wouldn't I aspire to be just like them? _Because you aspire to be someone you're not._ The voice tells me and I wince, closing my eyes pretending that I'm going to rest them for a few moments.

I feel myself daze then awake then do the same again for the next fifteen minutes, I then start to hear Sam and Dean talking and decide it's best to pretend I'm still sleeping. "You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean says to Sam, troubled and his voice reflecting his guilt. I frown slightly at his words.

Sam sighs sympathetically, "You didn't have a choice Dean."

Dean gruffly replies, "yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me." I narrow my eyes in confusion, wondering what Dean's getting at.

"Then what does?" Sam asks and I open my eyes looking over to Sam and Dean and noticing the confliction on Dean's face.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you, or Dad, the things I'm willing to do, to kill, it's just uh…it scares me sometimes." Dean truthfully replies and Sam remains silent. Dean notices I'm awake and most likely had heard the whole conversation and I show him a small and understanding smile. I'd do anything for my family too, even if it meant sacrificing myself, that's what hunters do. That's what decent people do.

"It shouldn't. You did good." A rough voice approaches the room and we all look up and see that it's John out of bed. He looks so worn, the demons must've put a number on him. His eyes land on me and they narrow. "They brought you along for the ride huh." John looks at me warily and I'm surprised that he's not angry at the fact I'm here with them.

"You're not mad?" Dean asks, equally confused and narrowing his eyebrows.

John looks directly at Dean and tilts his head. "For what?"

"Using a bullet." Dean replies, standing up from the seat and joining me where I moved to my position next to Sam.

John looks at Dean with scepticism. "Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, you watch out for this family. You always have." John praises his son and I smile at his words. John being nice, there's a new one.

"Thanks." Dean slowly replies. The moment it's over the thundering of wind rushes outside the cabin and I curiously look out the window. The lights start to flicker and I suddenly feel a hand resting urgently on my shoulder, Dean's, as they all come to the window to look outside.

John lets out a growl. "It's found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asks, the panic setting into all of us but we manage to keep it under control.

John starts barking his orders. "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

Sam continues to look out the window. "I already did it." I look over to John and narrow my eyes slightly.

John calmly replies. "Well check it, okay?" Sam pauses for a moment and then nods, wandering off to check the salt lines. I keep a tight grip on the hilt of my knife, already ensuring that it's been laced in salt and I watch outside observing every detail and looking for any signs of movement.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asks and Dean turns to him with a nod.

"Yeah." Dean tells him, suddenly tense in the unwanted anticipation of the demons that will be coming to us at any moment.

"Give it to me." John orders in a stern manner, holding out his hand to Dean. _Be careful._ A kind but warning voice in my mind tells me, it's a different voice one of the good ones.

Dean takes the colt out of the back of his jeans and is about to hand it over but he pauses. "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared." Dean tells his father, his eyes flickering for a moment as if waiting for his dad's reaction.

John looks at Dean eagerly. "This is me. I won't miss. Now the gun, hurry." He has his hand out, urgently ordering Dean to give him the colt.

Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun in his hand.

"Son, please." John's almost begging and the moment I see Dean tense up I notice that something isn't right. Dean starts to back up slowly and protectively stands beside me, a few inches in front and looking at John with suspicion. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"He'd be furious." Dean states, his glare of suspicion rising. I look up at Dean and then back to John.

"What?" John asks, anger starting to show as he looks at Dean in disbelief.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Dean justifies and I grab his arm with my hand, realising where he's going with this. But it can't be, how can it… _Hello darkness, my old friend._ The dark and menacing voice sings in my head and I widen my eyes finally understanding what's happening.

Dean raises his gun and points it at John. "You're not my dad." Dean says with surety and I feel my blood run cold.

"Dean it's me." John calmly says, staring at Dean with intimidating eyes.

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him." Dean darkly replies and I feel my breathing rise and fall a little more quickly than before. _Which one is he?_ The voice in my head asks in wonder and I narrow my eyebrows in confusion and try to ignore it.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" John asks in a bewildered tone, yet his face and body language are still cool as a cucumber.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean responds and as soon as John inches forward, Dean stands more protectively in front of me and raises his gun a little higher. "Stay back."

John's eyes then meet mine and a smile crosses his face, a look of curiosity reaching them. I hold Dean's arm tighter. Sam then eventually comes into the room and notices Dean pointing the gun at their dad. "Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asks confused, his eyes dancing back and forth between us and John.

"Your brother has lost his mind." John tells Sam, not taking his eyes away from Dean.

"He's lying Sam." I urgently tell him and Sam eyes turn into a misunderstanding baffled puppy dog look.

"He's not dad." Dean states, a look of certainty washing over him.

"What?" Sam says in disbelief. I move my hand away from Dean's arm and pull out my knife from the back of my jeans for caution and protection.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean explains and I square my body, in a cautious stance ready to fight if anything bad happens.

"Don't listen to him Sammy." John pleads, slightly baring his teeth when his attention returns to Dean.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asks, he'd always take his brothers word over anyone and of course he'd always side with him no matter what, and fight whatever fight would come their way.

Dean looks like he's holding back tears, the whole situation is an overwhelming piece of unwanted and dangerous crap. "He's…he's different." Dean suddenly becomes vulnerable and I can't help but feel the need to kill anything and everything that would dare make him feel this way.

John lets out a frustrated sigh. "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." John closes in on Sam as Sam helplessly looks back and forth between his dad and his brother trying to figure out who's telling the truth. Dean just glances at his brother, but doesn't say anything else in order to convince him. "Sam?" John asks.

Sam has made his decision and shakes his head. "No. No." Sam says, walking over to Dean and I and standing by our side.

John smirks. "Fine. You're both sure. Go ahead and kill me." He challenges them and I run my tongue along my lips in nervousness. Why didn't I stay home? I need my dad. _You can be brave._ The warmth of a calming voice in my mind tells me and I suddenly feel less scared. I can do this.

John looks at Dean and waits. Dean continues to point the gun at him, ready to fire and determination is set on his face, but once his hand wavers he drops it to his side and looks away. "I thought so." John says with a huff and looks to the ground. He then looks back up at us…and his eyes are yellow.

I let out a yell and before I can scream, Sam is thrown against the wall and pinned there unable to move, and then Dean gets done the same. Then the demon looks towards me, tilts his head and with such a harsh force I'm thrown to the wall and can't even flinch. I gasp as pain shoots through me when my head collides against the wall with the force. I hear Sam and Dean call my name, as they had done so for each other and I try to wash away the blur that's forming in front of my eyes.

The yellow eyed demon bends down and picks up the colt that Dean had dropped. "What a pain in the ass this things been." The demon says to himself and looks at the colt with curious disgust.

Sam speaks up, "It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam grits his teeth and my vision has returned. I feel so constricted, I hate not being able to move, I feel so helpless.

"Well you found me." The demon announces, slowly walking over to me with a look of intrigue. He then stops in his pace as Sam continues.

"But the holy water?" Sam asks in confusion.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" The yellow eyed demon responds as if offended and gazes his attention back to me, narrowing his eyes and coming up inches from my face. "Who's this sweetie you brought with you?"

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her you piece of shit!" Dean shouts, instinctively trying to move but he's constantly pushed back down.

I control my breathing and as I set my jaw I look at yellow eyed demon in the eyes, trying to not show that I'm afraid. "The names Lucy, don't wear it out." I reply, my cockiness not coming across as my voice shakes and I wince as the demon places a hand on the wall right beside my face.

It's as if his yellow eyes are trying to look into my very soul, as if he then notices something a smile comes across his face and his eyes look at my forehead, like he can read my mind. "Say hello to daddy for me." He murmurs only loud enough for me to hear and my eyes open in shock, not knowing what the hell he means. The demon then backs off and I let out the breath I had been holding in.

Sam lets out a yell as he tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall but it fails. "I'm gonna kill you!" Sam threateningly shouts out of frustration.

The yellow eyed demon smiles maliciously towards Sam. "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," The demon places the gun on the table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." Sam looks towards the gun, gritting his teeth but nothing happens. The demon lets out a disappointed sigh. "Well this is fun." He walks by the window and stands next to Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today…but this…this was worth the wait."

Dean tries to struggle but can't fight against the demons power. The demon then looks over at him. "Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi' by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." If I wasn't pinned down by a demonic force now, I'd be shaking this is too real, we're going to die.

"Let him go or I swear to God-," Dean threatens.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." The demon says, coming up to Dean.

"Who, Meg?" Dean narrows his eyes with a look of confusion.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand." The yellow eyed demon's voice has darkness laced all over it and I swallow.

Dean hangs his head back. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" The demon then smiles. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean growls.

Sam says quietly, "I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?"

The demon turns to Sam and his eyes flash. "You mean why did I kill mummy, and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah." Sam replies, his voice almost a whisper. He killed their family, he killed their mum, just like a demon did to mine.

"You bastard." I seethe, trying to struggle against the force and all the demon does is throw a taunting laugh my way.

"Indeed." The demon then turns to Dean. "You know, I never told you this but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything." His threatening gaze then turns back to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"Is that why you demons kill people? Because they simply get in the way? Is that why my mum died because she got in the way of one of your demons pathetic little plans?" I almost shout but bite my lip to remain calm, I won't let this demon have the satisfaction of seeing me angry.

The yellow eyed demon walks back up to me, slipping his hand over my knife I dropped on the floor during collision and he raises it slowly to my chest. I look into his eyes with determination. I am not afraid. "I heard about that. Blood. Screams. Pleading for her life. Pleading for her eight year olds daughters life." He says softly, tracing my own knife over my breasts and pressing down causing a line of blood to trail and drip. I let out a yell of frustration.

"Leave her the hell alone. I'll kill you!" Dean shouts but yellow eyes ignores it.

"In your circumstances little sweet Lucy. There was a plan, there still is. You're mother got in the way. So the demon killed her. Woosh boosh and shishkebab." I feel tears forming in my eyes but I don't even dare let one fall, instead I don't say anything. Whatever plan they concocted for me isn't happening, I'd know. Whatever it is I won't let it happen.

"In the way of what?" Sam asks, anger racing through him.

"My plans for you, Sammy…and all the children like you." The demon replies and I wonder what the hell he is talking about.

"Listen, you mind getting this over with huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean cockily says and I open my eyes wide. If anything I preferred him rambling on, gave me more time not to get killed.

The demon goes over to Dean. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O isn't it? Masks all the nasty pain, masks the truth."

Dean clenches his jaw. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favourite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you." Yellow eyes bitterly taunts and he's hit a nerve in Dean.

Dean slowly smiles. "I bet you're real proud of your kids too huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." The demon glares at Dean then takes a step back looking to the floor and when he looks back up and reaches Dean's eyes, Dean screams in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam and I both shout and I struggle with all my might to break free of the hold. Blood starts to run out of Dean's mouth and I yell to the demon to stop.

"Dad, don't you let him kill me." Dean cries and then he passes out. "Dad please."

"Dean!" Sam shouts and has suddenly been let out of the force pinning him to the wall. I try to get myself to move as well but the demon just throws me back and constricts my throat enough that I start coughing. Sam dives to the table and grabs the gun, holding it up and pointing it at the demon…pointing it at his dad. A breath of air washes through me as the demon releases his hold and I drop to the ground spluttering and holding my throat.

"You kill me, you kill daddy." The demon says.

"I know." Sam replies finally and shoots his dad in the leg causing the demon to yell out in pain. Everything is hazy, I can't hear what's going on around me. "Lucy, Lucy you alright?" I nod and wave him off motioning him to check on Dean and he's already on his feet. We survived it, Sam shot the demon. I open my eyes and compile myself, Dean's already awake and asking about their dad. I look over to John, crumpled on the floor and I head over to him, bending down and seeing him coil in pain. "Dad?" Sammy asks.

John writhes. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart son!" Sam aims the gun at his father. "Do it now!"

Dean places a hand on his brother. "Sam. Don't you do it. Don't you do it."

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on much longer. You shoot me son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John yells and pleads, holding his stomach for dear life.

I hear Dean beg his brother not to shoot him, not to kill their dad whereas John keeps begging Sammy to shoot. A cluster of black smoke then suddenly rises from John's mouth and escapes into the floor, leaving windswept air the smell of burnt flesh and sulphur settling inside the room. The way John looks at Sam, shows that he's damn well pissed.

…..

We're riding back in the Impala, first stop to the hospital then when everything's okay I'll be heading back to my dad's, of course I called him and he drilled into me but God I was so glad to hear my dad's voice. He'll be at the hospital to pick me up once I've seen that the others are safe. Sam is driving and John is in the passenger side. I'm sitting in the back keeping a close eye on Dean who's slumped in the seat and battered as hell. Dean's let me rest my head on his shoulder and I'm fighting the tiredness that is trying to get me to daze off. My hand is clutched to Dean's and every now and then I squeeze it to make sure he's still conscious.

"Look, just hold on alright, the hospital is only ten minutes away." Sam reassuringly tells us. I grunt tiredly in reply and meet his worried eyes in the car mirror. I show him a small smile which he sympathetically returns.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything." John lectures his son and Sam clenches his fist on the steering wheel.

Sam then looks in the rear-view mirror at Dean and shakes his head. "No sir, not before everything. Look, we've still got the colt. We still have one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean we already found the demon…" Something huge crashes into the side of the Impala and I'm flung to the side. The noise of the crash is deafening. All I hear before I pass out is my own scream. My clutching hand leaves Dean's and my head cracks against the glass.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know they're pretty long, but it's just bloody fun to write. Please follow, favourite if you liked it and tell me what you think. Revisiting Season One makes me want to do a marathon. Thanks for reading lovely SPN fans, the next chapter will start right after the crash and will be the beginning of season 2.**


	3. Don't Let Me Die, Winchester

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC Lucy.**

 **2006 Present Day (Based on S2.01: In My Time Of Dying)**

Lights are flashing. Everything is so loud. My head hurts…oh God it feels like my head is on fire. I can't open my eyes. I can't see anything. Suddenly the noise stops and I open my eyes, the sensation of heat still coursing through my veins. What happened? Sam and John…and Dean. Where am I? Where are they? My vision returns and I finally see my surroundings. I'm in a hospital room, in a bed and it's empty. I slide my legs out of the bed and wince instinctively for any oncoming pain. I feel nothing. Then I remember, something crashed into the Impala and now I'm in hospital. My eyes widen in shock. I need to find Sam and Dean.

My bare feet touch the ground and I can't help but feel weird, it's as if I'm lightheaded and ready to drop at any moment. I shake my head and as soon as I'm about to leave the room I see something. I stop, and notice the shining white gleam of a tall figure standing in the corner of the room. "Hello?" My voice wavers and the shaded man turns his concealed face towards me. Something's not right. "I need to know what's happening." I try to make myself sound brave, but the moment the shapeless figure starts walking towards me I stagger back. "Who are you? Stop!" I shout and my back hits the wall.

 _You're not supposed to be here._ The monotone voice tells me, except instead it resonates in my mind. The beaming light figure then holds out his hand in the air and proceeds towards me. Before I can even yell, his hand touches my forehead and the whole world flashes white.

….

I slowly open my eyes and wince at the blinding light that meets them. I feel a comforting hand stroke my hair. I feel like I'm aching all over and I've got a headache that's pounding drums in my mind. Pain, I can feel something. Thank God. My vision adjusts to the light and I try to talk. My voice feels hoarse and I cough. "Hey you lil idjit. Here drink this, you probably feel as worse as ya look." My heart leaps, my dad's here.

I take a sip of the water and I feel like crying happy tears. What I've been through…I put myself in that mess, it's my fault I was reckless. "Daddy." I whisper, suddenly feeling like the young child who would stumble into her dad's arms in a bear hug after he returns from a hunting trip. I meet my dad's eyes, there's circles under them and his greying hair underneath his old cap messier than usual. He looks tired and worried as hell. I don't blame him after what I've put him through. I cough again and hesitantly push myself up on my elbows immediately regretting it after pain shoots through me. I clutch my side. "What happened?"

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding, stitches and a concussion. The medical crap had me worried…but they fixed ya up. The doctors, they weren't sure when you'd wake up. I've been watching over you since I got here." Dad tells me, lounged in a small chair by my bedside. "The car crash…it was pretty brutal Lou."

Then immediate worry rushes through me and I panic. "Sam, John and Dean are they okay? Where are they?" I look at my dad alarmed and notice his eyes flicker as he looks away. My blood turns cold. "Dad? Please tell me they're alright." My words come out as a hoarse and frightened whisper.

Dad's muddled blue eyes then reach mine. "Sam's fine, a bit battered up but he's on his feet. John's conscious, he'll be alright to." My dad then stops mid-sentence and looks away again.

A breath hitches in my throat. I swallow and a shaking breath leaves me. "Dean?" I ask quietly, my fingers digging into the bed as if holding on for dear life will make the situation any better. "Dad what about Dean?"

Dad shakes his head, still unable to look at me. Tears fills my eyes and I place a hand over my mouth, to stop myself from shouting out. "Dean, he's still breathing…he just hasn't woken up yet." I let out a strangled sigh of relief. If I woke up so could he. "The doctors…they said his chances aren't good. I'm sorry Lou, but we need to prepare for the worst."

I can't help it I let the tears fall. I feel like an overwhelming cess pit of misery hits me like a bullet, after everything that's happened. God Dean. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have went. If I stayed things would've been okay. I know it, I did this."

Dad pulls me to him and grips me tight in a hug. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself girl. This was a demon's doing, he possessed the driver of the damn eighteen wheeler and crashed into the car." At those words, I stop shaking and I stop crying. I freeze and my face goes slack.

"A demon?" My voice has lost all of its emotion and my sadness and shock has been replaced with anger and loss of feeling pain. I pull myself away from dad's grip and throw off the covers. I rip off the tubes and other medical equipment they have attached to me. "I need to see Dean."

Dad lets out an aggravated breath. "Lucy, you need to rest."

I ignore him and bat away his hand as he reaches out to me. "I'm fine. I'm awake. I am fine." I say each word clearly and head out of my hospital room, already storming past the doctors and nurses who give me weary looks and I go to look for Dean's room. _He's going to die, you insolent child. It's your fault. You hurt everything you touch. Kill everything you-_ The dark voice maliciously taunts me and my eye twitches at its words. _Leave me the fuck alone._ I respond in my own mind, with such harsh intent that I feel the goosebumps disappear and the voice has gone…for now.

I rush along the corridor, with dad right on my heels, I must look like a mad, broken and bruised mad woman scowering the hospital. I see Sam, standing by the doorway and looking into a room. He's okay…Sam's alright. I walk up to him and that's when I see his face. That's when I hear the loud beeping coming from the monitor in the room. And that is when I see a cluster of doctors and nurses gathered around a bed, frantically shouting orders at one another. "Sam?" I ask in a shaking voice and stand beside him.

Immediately his shaking hand reaches for mine and clutches it tight. He doesn't look at me, his eyes are transfixed on the bed. The moment a nurse moves position, that's when I see him. Dean. Dean's dying. He's not responding…Dean. I feel my dad's hand squeeze my shoulder to show that he's there, he's gone deathly pale. I try to control my breathing, stop my tears from breaking.

…..

"All clear." The doctor announces and Dean watches in the room as they shock his own dying body with electricity. He stands beside his brother, Lucy and Bobby, all of who are watching the unfolding scene in horror.

"No." Sam cries and Lucy grasps her hand to his arm her face filled with the fright and terror of what could possibly be the inevitable.

"Still no pulse." The nurse says and Dean, who's not taking his eyes off the doctors and nurses trying to bring him back, clenches his fists. He hears Lucy let out a strangled cry and she hides her face into Bobby's jacket, unable to watch. Dean, who knows that no one can see him, knows that no one can hear him, lays a hand on Lucy's shoulder before releasing it and turning frantically back to his earth bound body.

"Okay lets go again, 360." The doctor issues and the nurse practically responds. Dean then notices a ghostly white figure hovering over his body lying in the hospital bed.

Dean shouts, suddenly alarmed and angry. "You get the hell away from me!" He'd recently watched the bastard spirit or whatever creature it is kill someone else. He'd be damned if he let the same happen to him. Dean runs to the bed and faces the ghostly figure with a glare. "I said get back!" Dean then grabs the spirit, his eyes rising in determined surprise as he takes hold of it. Dean then gets hurled back and lands on the floor. He watches as the figure shrieks a deafening scream and leaves the room, going right through Lucy.

…..

All I feel is terror, watching Dean and watching the doctors trying to bring Dean back. Please bring him back. I can't watch, I can't face what might happen. I turn around and walk away, bringing my hand to my mouth and letting out a sob. I feel a chill in the air and an eerie sensation, but I wash it out of my mind before I start hearing the heart beat beep return to the monitors. "We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The doctors announce and I let out a happy laugh of relief. Turning around and noticing the shared relief on dad and Sam's faces as dad brings Sam into a hug. I then frown, something's wrong.

I feel a rush of bitter coldness sweep through me and I almost stumble off my feet. I start to sway. My arms open wide at the force from the impact and a warm trickle of blood leaves my nose. I inhale in shock. Dad and Sam turn to me. Everything is slow. Everything is fading. Voices are inaudible and it's as if I feel my very being leave my body. I drop motionlessly to the ground and the last thing I see is my dad and Sam running towards me.

…

I slowly open my eyes and wince at the blinding light. What the hell happened? I push myself up from the ground, still feeling dizzy. My ears are ringing and my vision is blurry. My vision becomes clearer and my hearing returns. What I see leaves me frozen to the bone. I see myself. My own body. It's sprawled out on the ground blood dripping down my nose and I'm not moving. What is this? How can I see my own body? What's wrong with me? My dad is hunched over my body, "Help! Someone get the hell in here!" My dad shouts and the nurses and doctors immediately come to aid.

Sam is standing and he staggers back, pressed against the wall and nervously running his hands through his hair, his tears threatening to spill. "No, no. Not again. Not you too." Sam's voice is hoarse and I can't help but watch the whole situation in shock.

What happened? Am I dying? How the hell am I dying? "Shit, this can't be happening." I cry, my voice louder and more alarmed then intended. I back myself into the wall away from Sam and feel myself go pale.

"Her pulse is low. Get her to a bed STAT." The doctor orders and I watch as they take my body and hurry out of my line of sight. I don't dare try and follow them. I can't, it's as if I'm frozen. My dad and Sam hurry off and suddenly I'm alone. I'm all alone.

"Someone help me. Please speak to me. Tell me what to do." I talk to myself, running a hand through my hair and trying to hold back the tears.

"Crap." I hear a gruff voice and immediately presume that it's coming from my head.

I frown and press my fingers to my temples in an aggravated gesture. "Not helping." The moment I say those words, I open my eyes. Dean Winchester is standing right in front of me.

"Son of a bitch." Dean murmurs, his eyes widening in surprise as he realises that it's me. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing here?"

I let out a shaking breath and look at Dean in confusion, not expecting him to have a go at me. "If I had a dollar for every time you asked me that." I reply quietly, my voice wavering from the shock. I shake my head, my mouth hanging open in surprise and my eyes resemble a deer in the headlights. I let out a breath. "I don't know what happened."

Dean stares at me in confused wonder. "Me either, you were on your feet then you just dropped and went splat." I narrow my eyes accusingly at his choice of words and Dean brings his fingers to his lips trying to think. He then shakes his head and raises his eyebrows. "Son of a bitch!" Dean says again, only a little louder this time as a look of realisation crosses over him.

"Dean, do you know what made me…what did this to me?" I ask, suddenly anticipating the worst.

Dean steps closer to me and closes his fists together. Boy he's angry. "Listen Lucy, there's been something here in the hospital ganking off the patients. I don't know what it is, some sorta powerful pissed off spirit or something." Dean explains and he scratches the back of his head as he tries to think. I fold my arms and wait for Dean to carry on, trying to see what he's getting at. "It tried to kill me Lou. Just then when it looked like I was nearly dying-,"

I raise my shoulders and shake my head. "You were dead Dean, your heart stopped and the doctors brought you back." I clarify and Dean holds up a hand showing that he's about to get to the point.

"I know because I was there. So was the evil reincarnation of Casper the not so friendly ghost." Dean justifies and I suddenly can't help but imagine the animated children's cartoon going around on a killing spree. "I saw it hovering over me, over my body. It was as if it was sucking the life outta me. I felt like ghost me was dying. Whatever it is tried ripping the last bit of life I have out of me and I couldn't do anything about it. But then I did, I pulled it off me. That's when it shrieked like a banshee and ran like the cowardly lion."

I hold up a hand, taking in everything Dean is telling me. "Alright, let me get around your movie character comparisons and try to get what you're saying. So there's an I'm guessing what to be an evil spirit, sucking the life out of people until they are dead and now it's trying to kill you too?"

"Exactly." Dean tells me with a grim smile, he's obviously came to the same conclusion as me.

I let out a harsh laugh and shake my head in acceptance. "Now it will be hunting me too." I rub the crease between my eyebrows, first demons and now a spirit which we have no idea what the hell species it is.

"Yeah pretty much. It went straight through you. Whatever the damn thing touches must…well die." Dean's words are hardly comforting. "You nearly died and now you're in the same position as me. It wants to hunt us, then we'll let it. That doesn't mean we're not going to hunt and kill the hell out of the son of the bitch in return. It's some kind of spirit Lucy, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

My determination to fight and my instinct to hunt rises within me. We can beat this. Dean and I we're hunters, and having Dean by my side to help me survive this makes the whole situation less disconcerting. I look directly into Dean's fiery green eyes and I nod with a dark smile. "I'm with you, Dean. So where do we start?"

"We're going to go find the son of a bitch and save as many people we can." Dean tells me, determination crossing over him like he's a natural born leader.

I nod and my jaw sets. "Have you seen any other people...well people like us wandering around?" I ask, hoping that we're not the only ones in this invisible, unknown hell.

"Nah I haven't. Come on, let's find that son of a bitch." Dean motions me to follow him and we head down a corridor. I stay close by his side and swallow as I nervously look around for the evil whatever type of spirit or monster it is. I'm expecting it to jump out of the walls any second and not having my knife with me, something that has literally been part of me since my dad gave it to me for my birthday, I feel vulnerable without it. Dean notices my current state and looks at me with a small smile. "Hey Lucy, nothing's gonna happen to you when I'm here. I promise I won't let the bastard lay a hand on you, it'll be the last thing it does."

I smile thankfully at Dean, then nervously laugh. "Me? I'm Bobby Singer's daughter, I can handle myself pretty well." Dean raises an eyebrow as if saying 'you do realise the situation you're in right now?' I then look Dean in his eyes and nod. "Thank you though, I trust you Dean." I tell him and those words seem to throw Dean off a little. He smiles and continues walking down the hallway. I notice that he's moved closer to me, his stance more protective. I let out a sigh as I realise something. "God…well this is a wonderful start to my eighteenth birthday. I completely forgot." I laugh, of course I'd forget after everything that has happened and Dad was probably too worried to even bring it up.

"You're eighteen?" Dean asks, stopping in his place and looking at me in surprise.

I stop too. "Well I was seventeen yesterday, that's usually how birthdays go Dean, one year older and all." I reply sarcastically.

Dean half smiles. "Huh, happy birthday then. I would say you're old enough to go hunting by yourself but-,"

"Age shouldn't determine whether you're ready to hunt alone or not. Only you will know when you are truly ready." I finish, remembering what my dad tells me every year on my birthday. My frown fades. "I'm not ready for this Dean. If I was here alone, I wouldn't know how to get through it. I'd like to think that I'd be all badass and obliterate any monster that comes my way, like you and Sam and John and my dad. But honestly, right now I'm scared as hell."

Dean brings his hand to my arm and squeezes it reassuringly. "I don't always admit it, especially when Sammy's around, but I get scared sometimes too." Dean tells me, his frown showing an under layer of sadness and sincerity and I narrow my eyes at Dean. He then drops his hand and straightens himself up, back to the old Dean, the Dean who's always brave and where nothing fazes him. He's stronger than I could ever be. "All hunters feel that way and the really good ones, the ones that get things done are the hunters who choose to fight with all they have. Yeah you can be afraid, but never let it get in the way of the job." Dean tells me and turns back around to let me follow again, back on the hunt for the monster. The way he told me that advice, makes me wonder how many times Dean has told himself the same thing.

A shrieking yell then comes from the reception area of the hospital, just right down from where the hallway ends. "Help! Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?" It's a woman's voice and Dean and I both look at each other in sudden confusion.

We both step forward to go and find out where the voice is coming from, but suddenly I collide into what appears to be thin air, but feels like an impenetrable brick wall. "Dean!" I shout after him and he quickly turns around. "There's something blocking me, I can't get through." I explain.

Dean quickly walks up to the transparent wall and slams his hand onto it in frustration. "What the hell is it?" He growls, then hears the frantic woman's voice again and he looks back in worry.

I look behind me and notice a glimmer of a figure behind me. Even though it could possibly be the monster, there's a feeling deep down inside me that it's not. Whatever it is, it won't hurt me. I turn back to Dean, who's looking into my eyes with frustrated worry. "Go Dean, go and help her. I'll be fine."

"Like hell I'm not leaving you, I told you I'd protect you. What if that thing is out there?" Dean shouts in anger, more at the situation then towards either of us.

I shake my head. "Dean, I promise I'll be fine. Maybe something doesn't want me to go with you it wants me to go in a different direction. It's okay Dean."

"Whatever _it_ is, don't trust it. Don't trust anyone or anything." Dean tells me and the woman shouts again. Dean doesn't look back this time, instead he waits for my answer.

"Maybe you're supposed to go and help that woman by yourself. There's a way for us to both wake up Dean, whether it's killing that monster or doing whatever test this place puts us through, then I know we can do it. Go after her Dean, when you've helped her or found out what's going on than meet me back at your room, Sam should be there." Dean lets out a breath. I see the white figure in the corner of my eye again. I start to walk away, watching Dean's face furrow in worry and frustration. "I'll see you soon Dean."

"Lucy. Lou!" Dean calls after me.

I ignore him as I turn around and run after the figure. A figure I swear I've seen before. I run down the corridor and I see it turn the corner. "Hey, wait up!" I shout after it. It's either trying to send me on a wild goose chase, be unbelievingly annoying, or is actually leading me towards something. Or purposely leading me away from Dean. I then see a large white door at the end of the hallway. The entire place is desolate. It's so quiet a pin could drop and still no one would hear it. I slowly walk towards the white door, feeling that whatever is beyond there is where the figure is and that is where I should be.

I finally reach the doors and I swing them open. The whole room is nothing but blinding white and as soon as the door disappears, standing in front of me is…myself. "Well this is weird." I murmur to myself, myself being me not the other me standing across from me. God this is confusing. It's as if it's my own reflection standing back at me, but only now I can see how beaten up and bruised I am from the crash, I'm wearing the white hospital pyjamas and my hair is rougher than usual. I raise my hand and cautiously wave, as if expecting it to mirror my actions but it doesn't. "Who are you? I saw you running away from me, but you were different. You were just…a white figure." I say to it, not taking my eyes away from the clone of me.

"We were not running from you. We wanted you to come here." My own voice replies to me, but it's lifeless, as lifeless as the way it moves.

"We?" I ask with curiousness. I've seen the figure before, the blinding white figure, I just can't put my finger on it.

"You will find out who we are in time, but now is not that time." It replies to me and it's as if I'm watching my own lips move, it's really unsettling.

"I'm sorry, this is really weird. I'm in a room talking to myself, who's not myself but something that I don't even know what it is. Do you really have to look like me?" I place a hand to my head, half expecting a headache to form but only to remember I can't feel in this state.

"Would you rather I be in this form?" The figure changes. It changes into Dean Winchester and I inhale. It looks exactly how I saw him a few moments ago, his cocky grin, bruised face, broken lip and hospital pyjamas. "Or this form?" The figure then changes into my dad and I let out a breath. "As he says…ya idjit." Even though it speaks in my dad's voice, the tone and facial expression is all off and that irritates me.

"Dad only calls me that when I'm in trouble, or done something wrong. At least use it in the right context." I fold my arms and narrow my eyes. The white light in the room then starts to change. Quick flashes of black flick on and off like a light switch and the figure in front of me looks cautiously upwards.

"How are you here?" The figure asks the air, its tone laced in slight terror but ready to cause destruction at any time. I look around, frantically trying to see who it's talking to. The whole room then turns black and I let out a yell, unable to see a thing.

The white light of the room then returns and the figure in front of me has changed. My breath hitches in my throat and I feel like I can't move. "No…not her. You can be anyone, but don't you dare be her." My voice is merely a whisper but it's dangerous.

"Little diamond…I thought you would be happy seeing this form." The figure's voice is dark and realisation hits me. I know what I've been seeing. The figure before the lights went out was one of the voices in my head, one of the good ones and right now, the figure that is facing me the voice underneath it is the voice that I know I shouldn't listen to. It's the voice that tries to manipulate me, to do and think bad things. "After all, you haven't seen your mother in a long time."

I look at the figure in front of me. I remember my mother, even though she died when I was eight, I remember her as if the memory was as vivid as if it happened like it was yesterday. Except this figure of her is when she was alive, before she got attacked by the demon, before she was ripped apart in front of me. My mother, her soft blonde curls, her pink cheeks, her warm smile and wearing her favourite light blue floral dress. She looks beautiful, she was so beautiful and that's why right now over all the sadness I'm feeling from seeing her so real and alive in front of me, knowing that it's not her makes my blood boil. I grimace. "Stop it, stop being her, no one deserves to be her!" I yell and the figure in front of me laughs. I steady my breathing, I shouldn't let it see me get angry. It's true I let his dark voice speak to me, it's true that I speak back to him but he was in my head. I had it under control and now seeing it in front of me, the voice in my head taunting me. What am I supposed to do?

The figure of my mother then changes, turning into nothing but a black shadow. Its face is unnoticeable but the darkness is evident. I let out a breath. "Why are you here? How are you here?" I ask it, trying to keep my voice calm but the bitterness shows.

The figure chuckles. "Oh I was surprised I could even make myself present here. I mean, I am part of your mind, so are the others that's why I can make myself noticeable to you now. You're in a different state of consciousness Lucy, though I must admit I didn't think it'd even be possible for me to get to this level." Its dark voice stops for a moment in thought. "I saw my dear brother trying to help you. Of course I don't want you to die, but I don't want them to intervene either. They don't need to. You have the power to survive this all by yourself diamond, and when the time comes you will need to draw on it."

"Power? You mean just me being a hunter will get me through this?" I ask it skeptically, remembering what Dean said, don't trust anyone or anything.

"Something like that." The voice responds and I can feel a slick smile spreading over its shadowed face.

"You know how to get me out of here." I state and the figure nods. I then remember, "what did you do to the other figure, the one that was trying to help me?"

"Oh he'll be somewhere, just far away from here." The dark shadow tells me, it's mysteriousness giving nothing away and quite frankly it's starting to piss me off. "Just follow…your instincts." The voice finally advises me and then everything collapses into darkness again. Then as if a light switches back on, I'm greeted by the hallways of the hospital, I'm back to where I was before, except still in the state I was, which mean Dean must still be around.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "You guys were my instincts." I feel a small prickle on the back of my neck and I know that the voices have returned back to my mind, that's them letting me know that they're still there. Even the dark voice whose intentions are completely unknown to me. I decide to head to comatose Dean's room, remembering that that's where I told him we should meet when we got separated. I hope he's okay, I don't even know how long I was in the white room for.

I head up to the room and let out a sigh of complete relief as I see Dean standing beside his bed, looking down to himself in worry. "Dean!" I exclaim and run towards him, flinging my arms around him.

Dean lets out a laugh of relief and places his hand on my back. "Thank God you got here. What happened? You didn't come across the reaper did you?" Dean flings questions at me left right and centre and I pull away from him my eyes narrowing in confusion.

My blood runs cold. "Reaper? That's what it is? That's what's hunting us?" I place a shaking hand over my mouth. "Well shit."

Dean nods, obviously knowing how I feel. "That girl we heard? The one I went to help, yeah well she's a reaper. She's here to take me through the white light or whatever bullshit happens when they get you."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "But she looked like a regular person? I thought the monster you saw was creepy as hell?"

"Well she…or it knew that it's other form creeped me out, so it thought being a human she'd be able to get to me." Dean tells me and I let out a groan of worry. "Sam's just been here, with one of those Ouija boards and I got through to him Lucy, I told him that I'm hunting and that it's a reaper. He came back with dad's journal and there's a way, maybe I can bargain with it or something. I have to go back and find it, only thing is I need to go on my own."

My eyes widen. "On your own, why can't I come? What if you only wake up? Dean please don't leave me here." I say to him, my worry rushing through. Dean cups his hands over my cheeks and looks into my eyes.

"Lucy, I promise that I won't leave here without you. The reaper said that she'll only deal with me before coming for you. There has to be a way, I'm not going to let her take you. We can both make it through this." Dean tells me, though something behind his eyes is making me doubt him.

I sadly smile at him. "You promise? Promise me that if you wake up, I will too?" I'm hopeful, I always have been. It's one of my downfalls.

Dean runs his finger over my cheek. "Lucy, I promise if or when I wake up I'll make sure you do too."

I close my eyes and take in a breath, grabbing Dean's wrists and pulling them down not daring to open my eyes so I don't have to watch him walk away and face the reaper. I feel his hand run along my cheek again and push my hair back behind my ear and then he's gone. I open my eyes and suddenly I'm alone.

…

Dean can't help but feel the overwhelming emotions of regret and acceptance wash over him. He's meant to die. The reaper is meant to take him. Right now, he's meant to leave and go onto whatever place awaits him next. He's let down Lucy. She still might have a chance to wake up. She might be able to fight the reaper, but right now Dean has no chance. "It's time to put the pain behind you." The reaper tells him.

Dean closes his eyes. "And go where?" Dean asks, his eyes opening again and looking into the sympathetic dark eyes of the reaper who called herself Tessa.

The reaper smiles sadly. "Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" She asks and Dean lets his mind wander in sincere thought. He'd have to leave everyone behind, his dad, Bobby, Lucy…Sammy…oh God Sammy.

Dean then turns to look at the reaper and then suddenly the lights begin to flicker. "What are you doing that for?" Dean asks the reaper in confusion.

The only thing is, the reaper looks as confused as Dean. "I'm not doing it." The reaper replies.

They both turn to a vent in the floor, a whooshing noise coming from it. The vent breaks open and black demon ichor pours out of it, coming right towards the reaper. "What the hell?" Dean shouts, staggering back.

"You can't do this! Get away!" The reaper shouts, the anger taking over.

"What's happening?" Dean shouts to the reaper and then the black demon smoke rushes into the reapers mouth and it takes over.

The reaper, or now demon, opens its eyes and they're a bright glowing yellow. "Today's your lucky day kid." The demon then places its hand on Dean's forehead and he shakenly convulses.

…

Dean's been watching over Lucy since he woke up. He doesn't remember anything, all he knows is what Sam has told him; that a reaper was after him and he was somehow hunting it when he was in a damn coma. What if Lucy was there with him? He woke up so why didn't she? Bobby's gone to get coffee and Sam's gone out for some fresh air. Dean still feels as battered as hell, but that didn't stop him from getting out of bed the moment Sam told him what happened to Lucy. "Hey Lou…I don't know if you're in there…or around. I mean I was up and about even when I was in a coma. Apparently I was hunting down a reaper, maybe you were there with me. To be honest I can't remember a damn thing and that's what makes me so pissed off. If you've got a reaper on your ass Lou…I know that you have it in you to fight it. You're a fighter Lou, you always were and always have been. Please wake up." Dean pleads, running his hand through Lucy's hair. "Lucy." Dean says her name as if hoping the mention itself would make her open her eyes, but she stays the same. She sleeps, she breathes, she sleeps, she doesn't wake up. Why won't she wake up? Dean keeps thinking, why him and not her.

….

I'm standing by my bedside, watching Dean running his hand through my hair, willing for me to wake up. The reaper hasn't come to me yet, maybe it never will. Maybe it's too late and I've become a ghost. I wouldn't actually know because I haven't been a ghost before…but why can't I wake up. I've tried so hard. I tried jumping into my body, shouting at myself, doing anything I can imagine but it doesn't work. "Please come back Lou." Dean whispers. He then slowly leans forward and presses his lips lightly against my forehead. "Happy birthday." His kiss lingers and I hold my breath, feeling my eyes well up with tears. Will this be my last birthday? Dean Winchester, kissing my forehead. It's his way of saying goodbye.

Another half hour passes and I see the white figure in front of me. "You here to take me over to the other side or something?" I ask it, knowing quite well that it's one of my voices in my head, yet it doesn't mean that it isn't a real being.

"I am sorry." The emotionless, yet good voice says and I'm not even looking at it.

"You're sorry? Yeah I doubt it." I say to the figure, then I notice that it's looking at Dean.

"I was not apologising to you." The voice tells me and then it starts to walk towards me, its hand raised and I open my eyes in shock. "Now is not your time Lucy Singer."

"What? Wait, no!" I shout and then it presses its hand against my forehead and a blinding flash of white light envelopes me.

I slowly blink, pain rushes all over my body and I welcome it. I feel like I haven't felt pain in a long time. I hear a gasp come from beside me, then I hear a gruff voice call my name. A hand squeezes my own and as soon as my vision comes back to me. Dean Winchester is sitting beside me. "Dean?" I whisper, my voice coming out rough. I'm awake right? I can't be dead, I wouldn't feel this crap if I were dead.

"Hey killer." Dean affectionately tells me, the look of relief on his face mirroring mine. What happened? How long had I been asleep? Where did I go? "Glad you're back." Dean tiredly grins at me and I return the smile, wincing slightly as pain shoots through my ribs.

After Dean told the others I'm awake, I spent the rest of my time slowly getting up and about. I wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible and dad was all ready to take me home and look after me back at the yard. I'm dressed in some of my clothes that dad brought me from home, a light red plaid shirt and long dark jeans. I'm still all bruised up, but it's nothing a good rest and hot soup can heal. Now it's just me and dad, ready to leave my room and go home. "Can I go and say goodbye to John, Sam and Dean before we go?" I ask dad and then the look on dad's face goes from a worried smile to the most breaking frown I've ever seen him have. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Dad intakes a shaking sigh. "I probably should've said…something happened to John after Dean came to tell me and Sam that you woke up. Sam found him…John died Lucy." I suddenly feel cold and a sickening pit rises in my stomach.

"How?" I ask, my voice barely audible and my dad rests a hand on my shoulder.

"The doctors said it was a heart attack." Dad tells me and I shake my head.

"A heart attack? No…he's John Winchester he's survived everything." I cry in disbelief, not wanting to believe what I'm hearing.

"We're all human in the end Lou." Dad sympathetically says to me and I back away.

"Please…I want to see Sam and Dean before we go home. I need to make sure they're…" I can't even get my words out.

"Sure darl', of course you can see them." Dad says to me.

I slowly walk to the room where the doctors and nurses declared John Winchester dead, it's empty now, they took his body away. I let out a breath and turn around seeing Sam and Dean walking around the corner, ready to leave. God they must feel like hell…I can't imagine losing my dad. "Sam, Dean!" I call after them, running even though my ribs feel like they're on fire. They stop and they turn to me, both of their eyes have dark circles under them and are rimmed with redness. I stumble on my words, almost not knowing what to say. I don't want to cry, they're holding it together, it was their dad, they're being strong so can I. "John…your dad, he was an amazing hunter. You Winchester's, all of you are. I'm so sorry." I say, knowing that my words would either be a comfort or the wrong thing to say. Dean's sad eyes burn into me and both Dean and Sam seem like they can't say anything.

Sam then coughs. "Thanks Lou." His voice is hoarse.

I run towards them both and wrap my arms around Sam and then around Dean. "Both of you take care." I tell them in goodbye. "You're always welcome at the yard, at home…I hope to see you two again." Sam and Dean sadly smile.

Dean then reaches his hand towards mine before stopping himself and letting out a cough. "We'll be heading back on the road. But we hope to see you and Bobby again too Lou." Dean tells me and I nod with a small smile. "Try not to get into anymore trouble, alright kid?"

"I'm eighteen now Dean, I'm not a kid." I tell him lightly and him and Sam start to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday." Dean waves and I wave back, ignoring the pain radiating through my body.

"Hey ya idjits." My dad calls out to them and they turn around. "You do remember your car is trashed as all hell right? You can stay at our home for as long as ya's want and fix her up till she's good and ready to go. If you's want to do jobs, then you can take any of our other cars." Dean looks at Sam and Sam smiles a little.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby that sounds like a good idea. Best get Baby back to her old self again." Dean says, remembering that my dad took it to our home. After everything that happened, I'm not surprised that the memories of the crash had left him.

"So you're staying?" I perk up at the thought. It keeps my mind at ease, I'll be able to make sure Sam and Dean are coping okay after everything that happened. Hunters can't go into jobs hurting, and I can tell that even though Sam and definitely Dean Winchester are trying not to show it, the pain they are feeling for the loss of their dad is hurting them in ways I can't even imagine.

The Winchester's are always so good at hiding their pain…hiding when they're afraid. Then again someone once told me that all hunter's feel that way, only the good ones who choose to fight with all they have, they don't let being afraid get in the way of their job. Where the hell did I hear that? _Some thoughts come from dreams and other's come from the wisdom of those who were in those dreams with you._ A calming voice tells my mind and I smile. _I better start learning to remember my dreams._

 **That's the end of the chapter! Thank you all for r** **eading, please follow, favourite if you like it and tell me what you think so far! I have been busy recently with exams and uni assignments, so hopefully the long chapters make up for it. Hope you're enjoying Lucy's story, can't wait to update everyone with the next chapter.**


	4. The Hunter Inside Of You

**Finally got this up, sorry for the extremely long wait been swamped with a Uni placement. Hope you enjoy my lovely hunters!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC Lucy.**

 **2006: Present Day (Based on S2.02: Everybody Loves A Clown)**

Sam and Dean returned from John's funeral a few hours ago, the moment they got back Dean retreated to fixing up his Impala and Sam just sat in the living room staring at nothing. I made Sam a cup of tea and asked if he wanted me to sit with him. Seeing someone, anyone broken or hurt makes me want to help them. Sam's grief is more noticeable whereas Dean…well like I said he's working on the Impala. I haven't approached Dean yet, he gave one look at me and said he'd be fine. Sam and I both sit in silence. His left hand is clenched around the cup of tea and the right is loosely resting on my arm. I wish I could tell them that it'll be okay, but being a hunter our lives will never be okay it's just not in the job description.

I decide to make dinner that night, we've been having takeaway for the last few nights and I wanted to attempt to make something different. I make some Asian chicken with noodles, making sure to overload on the meat for Dean's preferences. It's late, nearly eight pm and Dean has been working on the Impala since the sun went up. I took him food through the day and got a thanks, but he still hasn't been talking much not to me, my dad or Sam. Sam's in the living room with my dad, thankfully talking now and I'm frying the chicken smiling at the smell coming from the pan.

The back door opens and Dean wanders in, wearing an old shirt and jeans, covered in dust and dirt. My eyes linger for a little too long and Dean notices, he tilts his head "eyes up here Princess," Dean attempts a smile but it wavers immediately. He places a dirty rag onto the kitchen bench and I look away, trying to turn my attention back to the food, biting back a retort to the term Princess, I'll let it slide. "Mmm smells good. What you cooking?"

Noticing that this is the most Dean has spoken to me since they got back I take this as a good sign that he's getting a bit better, or at least trying. "Asian chicken with noodles, one of the few recipes I actually don't screw up." I half smile, my cooking skills aren't exactly up to scratch but having takeout food every night can make you want to have a few recipes under your belt.

"Didn't know you could cook." Dean's trying to make conversation, I can feel his gaze watching me shift the chicken on the pan with the wooden spoon and I keep my eyes pinned to the pan.

 _Look at him, after what happened do you realise how vulnerable the Winchesters are? Do you know what you could do…_ The dark voice in my mind has made its appearance again since I left the hospital. I grit my teeth and decide to ignore it, I've been ignoring it since I got back. I take in a breath and look over to Dean with a smile and I shrug. "Eh, I am full of surprises." I see Dean return the smile, he hasn't smiled much recently he rarely does in fact. "It's not that hard to boil noodles and fry chicken anyway, I bet even you could do it."

Dean squares his shoulders and walks towards me, nudging me out the way and taking the wooden spoon from me. "Course I can do it, I'm like Batman in the kitchen." Dean murmurs, his eyebrows narrowing in concentration as I see his frown deepen.

I wrinkle my nose. "Batman huh, Superman would make more sense."

"One aliens don't exist. Two Batman is a kick ass human with killer cars. So I'm going to go with Batman alright Lucy." Dean looks at me with a stubborn look and I raise my eyebrows trying not to laugh at his seriousness.

"Okay Dean, I'll leave you to be Batman and finish off dinner." I start to retreat to the living room where my dad and Sam and sitting then I gaze back towards Dean who's so intently focused on the food. "Then again you'd make a hot Clark Kent, glasses included." Even though I see Dean's hidden smile I can't pretend that I didn't see him tense up a little. _The windows open, you can wrap him around your little finger._ The dark voice tells me and I suddenly frown. Dean notices my change in demeanour and is about to ask me what's up but I immediately back away and leave the room. What is wrong with me? If the voice I'm not supposed to listen to wants me to be…I don't know, to manipulate people, to manipulate Dean then I can't let myself get close to them. I need to figure out how to block it out, it's not just a voice but when it speaks to me the feelings that come with it are dark and enticing. Right now, because the voice is willing me to manipulate the people I care about it's so hard to stop myself from going through with it.

Dinner's quiet, we all decided to sit at the dining table because of the 'effort' put into the meal. My thoughts are still on the dark voice, it's been whispering to me every ten minutes I don't know why it's becoming more frequent but it's freaking me the hell out. I'm playing with my food without knowing I am, my mind is in a different place but for some reason I don't have an appetite. Sam meets my gaze and offers me a smile, "this meal taste's great Lucy."

"I only started it off, Dean cooked most of it." I admit, looking over at Dean who's shovelling a forkful of noodles in his mouth and I smile at Sam's reaction.

"Really? Well…" Sam says, obviously sceptical of the fact that Dean can cook. I look around the table, at my dad, at Sam and at Dean and realise that this is the first time I feel at home, it feels right to have them here despite the circumstances which brought the Winchesters here. _What is it your daddy says, family don't end with blood? Depends on how you view it really, I mean look at your mother she was ripped into pieces. The Winchesters, their sweet mother burned to death, John died a…humane death. A heart attack was it? Now that's a good cover story._ The voice has been goading me in my mind since I woke up, just now sitting down for dinner it's been like a running commentary. My jaw tenses and I bite my teeth down, stabbing my fork rather forcefully into the chicken. Ignore it, I just need to ignore it and it'll leave me alone. _Ignoring me won't work, I can talk for hours. Listen to me Diamond, speak to me like you used to._ I let out a long sigh and pinch the bridge between my eyebrows, the onset of a headache forming.

"Lou you alright?" My dad asks unsurely.

I quickly nod and pick up my plate. "Just got a headache, is it okay if I wash up?" Another pang hits me and I close my eyes for a moment.

Dad hesitates, giving me a worried glance. "Sure thing darl, Sam here can help."

"No." My voice comes out a little too harshly. "I mean, Sam doesn't have to I can do it on my own." Sam and Dean both have their eyes on me, only Dean's is more suspicious. I gather the other plates, not thinking when I reach out to pick up Dean's who still has noodles hanging from his mouth. He pulls back his bowl with what I can only translate as a growl and I snort. "Alright tiger." _Wonder who'll be next. Even some of the best hunters die young, maybe it'll be your daddy next, or young Sammy…Dean…and what's to stop the same demon who killed your sweet mother from killing you?_ I've quickly made my way to the kitchen, tears threatening to break out, I hastily put the bowls in the sink and grasp my hair in frustration.

"Shut up, just shut the hell up." I whisper, clutching my hands on the edge of the kitchen sink and willing the voice to go away. _There you are, ready to talk now are we? The last time we did speak, in person, I admit you intrigued me._ I open my eyes in confusion. "We've never spoken in person." _Not that you remember. Humans in comas, well they forget where they've been, limited mind and all._ I shake my head and turn on the tap to fill the sink with water to start washing. If this voice wants to talk like old times and it'll shut him up, then fine. "Why are you so cruel? You wonder why I ignore you? Maybe it's because you talk about my mum, maybe it's because you're threatening my family." I grit my teeth and rub my wet soapy hand across my face to push a fallen hair behind my ear. _You've been ignoring me, that's cruel to me. What's changed buttercup? We've had a civil relationship since you were eight, now you're growing up you're getting boring._ "When I was eight I didn't know that you were manipulating me and you have been for the last ten years, it's only now that I've stupidly grown up enough to realise it." _Diamond, you wound me. Get back to your old self, let's have some fun, head out and go hunting._ "No, no hunting, not until I'm ready. I swear what happened has put me off it entirely." My headache's gone, the voice must've been causing it and now I'm paying attention to it it's now playing nice. I can control it, I don't have to let it manipulate me, I know better now.

"Lucy?" Dean asks from the doorway and I turn almost jump out of my skin. How long has he been standing there? Shit, talking aloud to my voices has become a bad habit for me and now I've landed myself in it.

I cough and turn off the tap. I lick my lips nervously. "How long have you been there?" I ask, directly looking at Dean.

"Long enough." Dean responds with narrowed eyes, looking at me with a mixture of cautiousness and worry. "Lucy, what's going on? Who were you talking to?"

"I…myself." I murmur, guiltily looking away a tell that always shows I'm lying. I feel a flicker of anger seeping into me, it's not mine.

Dean comes up and stands beside me, making me tense up as he grabs a towel and starts drying the dishes. "I know a lie when I hear one Lou." Dean pries and his accusation makes me scrub the dishes more vigorously. Yes Dean is making me prickly and no I can't let him know about why I'm such a freak. Normal people don't have voices in their heads, I shouldn't have them at all. He wouldn't understand, no one would.

"So what I talk to myself when washing up, no need to get all suspicious about it." I pass the plates to Dean a little too harshly but Dean's always had strong, sturdy hands, I bet his reflexes are mighty quick too…I shake my head, I can't let my mind wander, but I feel my body start to relax and a warm rush flows through my body.

"You were talking to someone, someone you could hear but someone I can't see. Lucy you can tell me, I'm not going to spill to Sammy or Bobby." Dean's voice is soft but the sincerity is there, I feel a smile lace its way across my features and I turn towards Dean holding out a wet plate to him.

"I know you wouldn't." I say lightly, the warm rush of energy now tickling the back of my neck. I tilt my head and narrow my eyes. "But I'm not going to tell you, maybe one day I will but right now," It's as if I can feel my heart pounding against my chest, I take a step forward and place the plate into Dean's hand my gaze transfixed on his curious green eyes, "right now I don't want to talk." My voice has turned into a whisper and my head feels light, a giddy yet relaxed feeling has overcome me. I lean forward, stepping up onto my toes to be more level to Dean. I wrap my hand around Dean's wrist and without a second thought I press my lips against his, not so urgent yet no so soft either.

Dean's caught by surprise and his left hand reaches to grip the counter as mine moves up to grab his hair. Dean's body then relaxes after a moment and suddenly he moans as he returns the kiss, his lips soft and wanting. My other grip on his wrist loosens and the sudden smash of the plate on the ground and we both ignore it. Dean pushes himself away from the counter and against my body, trailing his strong, well worked hands downwards relishing the feel of my curves before they rest on my hips. _Good girl Diamond, let it take over._ Our hands are roaming all over each other, exploring and needing to decipher every intricate part of each other's bodies. It's as if electricity is trembling under my skin, each touch, each kiss, each pull and each bite that comes from Dean's mouth causing that feeling. Dean clasps his hands under my legs and lifts me up and onto the bench. This is what I've always wanted isn't it? _It's what you need, you need to take what is yours._ I open my eyes the feeling of euphoria not leaving me. Dean runs his hands along my thigh slowly until they reach the button to my jeans, unfastening it as hungrily and eager as I am to feel his fingers trace every part of me, for Dean to make me scream. _Take it!_ A jolt resonates throughout me and realisation of what I'm currently doing takes warm energy which raided my body and made me lose all control leaves. Now I'm left with a pounding heart and finding myself pulling away from Dean Winchester.

I'm breathless and my eyes are wide. "Stop, this isn't right I can't do this, I need to…just let me breathe." I hold a hand up in front of me in case Dean wants to continue but looking at his wide eyes I realise that he's suddenly going through the same feelings that I am.

Dean has a look of confusion crossing his face and he brings his hand to his mouth, touching his lips. His eyes then meet mine and they're already full of regret. What came over us? Was it my fault? _Of course it was your fault you insolent child._ I wince at the harsh voice and I let out a shaking breath. Dean steps back a few paces, putting a clear distance between us. "No, you don't have to apologise. It was me, I shouldn't have…God you're eighteen and you're Bobby's daughter. You're just a kid."

Hurt and embarrassment floods through me and I feel my face become a heated red mess. Of course he sees me as a kid, what's wrong with me? "I'm sorry." My voice is small and I already feel tears threaten to leave my eyes. _Weak girl, what are you going to now go and cry to daddy or prove yourself? You can hunt and you can kill. The Winchester's, your father, they may not think you're good enough that you aren't ready. I see your potential._ Dean notices my guilt and as soon as he's about to reassure me I quickly walk past him and head out of the back door.

I embrace the cold air and close my eyes, letting the cold wind bite at my cheeks. I feel a small nudge on the side of my leg and look down to see our Rottweiler Rumsfeld trying to get my attention. I kneel down and stroke his face with a small smile. _Well?_ The voice asks me and I shake my head. "Leave me alone." My words come out half-heartedly and I'm tired. I'm tired of these voices, the voices that have been tormenting me since I were eight and the voices that have been trying to change me. I let out a sigh and stand, "come on Rumsfeld you can stay in my bed tonight, just make sure dad doesn't find out."

The morning comes quickly and I wake up sprawled out comfortably in my bed, with Rumsfeld's tail wagging in my face to wake me up. "Morning to you too." I mumble then the memories of the embarrassing kiss between me and Dean come flowing back. Well the kiss itself wasn't embarrassing…it was amazing, but the guilt and regret that came after is what hurts. I slide out of bed wearing nothing but one of my old plaid shirts. Rumsfeld follows me out of my room and I head to the bathroom. I swing the door open and my mouth drops open. Dean's here, in the bathroom, in front of the mirror with his shirt off and shaving cream over his face. All I end up saying is "holy mother of hell."

Dean's eyes meet mine in the mirror, not even surprised I'm standing there. "Holy mother's my official title, but you can call me Dean." Dean smiles and the nerves and guilt about last night fade. He doesn't seem angry, then again maybe humour is his way of dodging a problem.

"Sorry, the door wasn't locked." I attempt to keep eye contact with Dean and it appears he is trying too but we both fail in the part at least twice and both get a glance over.

"Eh who needs them anyway?" I raise an eyebrow as I notice that Dean is shaving with one of his hunting knives, well I guess that works.

I feel more exposed than usual and self-consciously tug my shirt down. "Well…doors are…doors." _Cute, you're all flustered._ "I'm not flustered." I murmur, wincing at my awkwardness and the fact that I just replied to my voice aloud.

Dean turns around to me and half smiles. "Didn't say you were princess."

Suddenly my jaw clenches and I'm back to myself. "Again, not a princess." I motion to his shirtless body. "Do you usually walk around half naked in the morning?"

Dean notices my tenseness and laughs. "Would you rather I lose the pants?"

I lick my lips. "I…no…I'm sure your legs are…keep the pants on." I feel my back hit the door and I turn around and quickly leave before I say anything else. I even hear Dean say 'what's wrong with you?' to himself as I leave. I quickly head to my bedroom and notice my pink cheeks in the mirror. I grab my clothes and immediately get dressed. Why did that after happen? The kiss last night made me feel guilty enough and Dean just acted like…well I don't even know.

I wait a while before deciding to get out of my room after putting on some old jeans and a cotton shirt, tying my hair up into a ponytail then I head back downstairs. I hear the Winchesters and my dad talking in the living room and I walk in mid conversation. "Yeah no mention of this chic in dad's journal. Ran a trace on her number and got an address so I guess we'll start there." Dean says, holding up a piece of paper with an address on it.

Sam narrows his eyebrows in thought. "You sure you haven't heard of her Bobby? Dad never mentioned an Ellen?"

My eyes open slightly in recognition of the name but I don't say anything. Dad shakes his head, "Not that I know of."

"Well the best lead we have is this address then, until then we'll just have to head up there and see what she wants. Can we borrow one of your cars Bobby?" Dean asks and my dad grunts in confirmation, taking a swift swig of his flask. My eyes narrow but I don't mention that it's too early in the day for drinking, after all it's been a long week.

I look over to Sam and Dean and speak up. "I'll come."

Dad shoves his flask in his back pocket. "No you will not Lucy."

"I just need to get out the house for a bit. They're just going to talk to this Ellen anyway. It'll be fine." I persuade and I see my dad slowly giving in.

"Fine, once you boys find out what this Ellen needs help with no matter what it is, dangerous or not Lucy heads straight back here." Dad tells Sam and Dean and they both reply with a 'yes Bobby', I would usually protest at dad's protectiveness, but considering I almost died not too long ago I don't blame him and even I don't want to head back into hunting until I feel ready again.

Sam, Dean and I head outside with the keys my dad has given Dean, already knowing the car choice I smile slightly imagining Dean's disappointed reaction. My mind the wanders back to Ellen's name and I let out a sigh, they'll find out sooner or later. Dean notices as I stop in my place and him and Sam both turn towards me. "Ellen Harvelle." I state and both Dean and Sam look at me in surprise.

"Wait you know who this chic is?" Dean asks me slightly pissed off, "why didn't you say earlier?"

"Dad would've wanted to know how I know her." I reply, folding my arms.

"Let me guess you were doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" Sam asks with a small smile and I shrug.

"Dad was out on a hunting trip, I did a werewolf job on the side. Met Jo, Ellen's daughter, we teamed up finished off the job then head back to the Roadhouse where I met Ellen. They're good people, Ellen was pissed off when she caught Jo hunting though." I explain and Dean and Sam exchange a knowing look.

Sam then looks at me. "And you were how old?"

"It was last year, seventeen. So just so you know, no they're not psychopaths but could kick your ass if you get on their bad side." I chuckle as I reminiscence a few memories. My smile then fades slightly. "Whatever Ellen called John for though must be serious."

Dean nods. "Well we better get going then, find out what she needs done."

As was expected, Dean was furious about the car dad had given him to drive and complained about it most of the journey to the Roadhouse Saloon bar. "This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin soccer mum!" I hold back a laugh as we all get out of the rundown minivan.

Sam lets out a sigh. "It's the only car Bobby had running." We approach the doors of the saloon and swing them open as we enter. Even though I only stayed here a few days, it still looked the same but a little more empty than usual. _Really think they would remember you? We both know why you're here, you're hoping for the thrill of a hunt, don't deny it._

"Just give me a sec I left my phone in the car." I make an excuse and before they can say a word I quickly head outside and press my fingers to my temples. "Don't start now. Just give me a rest for once. At least don't talk so loudly." The clearer the voice is the more resonating it is. I head back inside and as I do I immediately notice Jo holding a rifle against Dean's back.

"When you put a rifle to someone, you don't want to put it right against their back…because it makes it real easy to…" Dean swiftly turns around disarming Jo and taking the rifle out of her hands. Without hesitation Jo then lands a harsh punch on Dean's face, taking back the rifle and pointing it back towards him as he hunches over grabbing his nose.

I hear Sam call out and Ellen walks in with her own gun aimed at his back. Jo doesn't take her eyes off Dean until I speak. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch Jo." Her brown eyes meet mine and a small smile reaches her as I grin.

"Lucy, long time way to long." Jo then looks from me to Dean, then to her mother and Sam.

"Dean…"Sam says to his brother and Ellen looks over to me with a wink before narrowing her eyes to Sam and Dean.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asks in recognition.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean both say, looking over at me in frustration for not saying anything, but really I was just too excited to see Jo.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen lets out a breath.

"Mom you know these guys?" Jo asks.

"I also know them they're –," I start to explain but Ellen confirms.

"John Winchester's boys." Ellen finishes, lowering her gun with a laugh. "Hey I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." Ellen then walks up to me and brings me into a hug. "And you, you didn't write, didn't call." Ellen brings my face in her hands. "You not been getting into any more trouble have you?"

I return Ellen's warm smile and shrug. "Nothing I can't handle." I lie. Sam and Dean say hey to Jo and Ellen heads over to hand Dean some ice for his face.

"Here you go." Ellen says then looks over to me. "So how did you come across these guys?"

I consider my words for a moment before swiftly glancing to Sam and Dean. "My dad Bobby and John Winchester are…well…they're close friends. I knew Sam and Dean when I was a kid, they're staying with us for a while." I tell Ellen and Dean smiles at me for explaining instead of him having to mention that their dad is dead.

Dean then suddenly wants to change subject. "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" I take a seat on one of the swivel barstools to sit back and listen and Jo takes a seat next to me.

Jo nudges me in the ribs lightly and whispers "Happy belated birthday by the way." I look surprised that she even remembered and Jo shrugs. "What, you went on about it and how free you'd be once you turn eighteen I remember my friend's birthdays."

"Yeah well, that didn't work out things just became more complicated." My smile wavers and Jo tilts her head in concern but she just rests her hand on mine and squeezes it in comfort. We both then turn our attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen replies, and I stand to attention shifting off the barstool and joining Sam and Dean.

"Demon?" I morbidly ask, wanting to stay the hell away from those sons of bitches as long as I can. If this really is a demon, dad and Sam and Dean are going to keep me as far away from it as they can get me. Ellen nods.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asks perplexed. Ellen briefly glances over at me and I shrug motioning that I haven't told them much.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once." Ellen explains, I wasn't sure of how well she knew John I heard some stories but the emphasis on the 'once' was obvious.

Dean folds his arms and he's still sceptical. "Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

Ellen purses her lips and her tone is final. "You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asks, his impatience getting the better of him.

Ellen holds up her hands. "Hey don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…he didn't send you." Ellen looks back from Sam to Dean, and Dean looks down. "He's alright isn't he?"

Sam hesitates before he talks, and I can notice the pain of his father's death rise its head. "No. No he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It um, it just got him before he got it I guess." There's a moment of silence in the room and I look away from Jo's worried gaze on my enclosed fists, releasing them and hiding my hand behind my back.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen says sympathetically.

"It's okay. We're alright." Dean's voice is hoarse, but he's managed to make eye contact again.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad were." Ellen replies, her eyes pitiful something that seems to push Dean's buttons.

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Dean retorts, he hates talking about it and when people try to get an emotional reaction from him he just reflects it with humour or anger.

"So look, if you could help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam says, averting the topic of conversation back to the task at hand.

"Well we can't, but Ash will." Ellen responds and Sam narrows his eyes in question.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asks.

Ellen shouts Ash's name and suddenly the sleeping body that was found on the bar jerks away, his hair a wild mess and his arms flailing. "What? It closin time?" He loudly announces.

Sam looks sceptical. "That's Ash?"

Jo grins as she slides off the barstool. "Mm-hmm. He's a genius." She looks over at me with a knowing smile and I laugh.

Once everyone is sitting, the brown journal is slapped down onto the bar. Sam is sitting next to Ash, Dean is standing behind them and I'm by Sam's side. Jo heads behind the bar to pour everyone some glasses of water and I see Dean's eyes follow her. I chuckle, good luck with that one Dean Winchester, Jo is a hard nut to crack. Dean's attention returns to Ash and he snorts. "You got to be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"Just give him a chance." Jo softly retorts with a look that could attack with a thousand daggers.

Dean takes a seat and opens up the journal, I look over his shoulder and narrow my eyes in concentration as I skim read through. "All right. This stuffs about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it." Dean hands over the journal to Ash and Ash haphazardly looks through it, taking out pieces of paper his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Ash then puts the papers down. "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash says, shaking his head.

"Our dad could." Sam says strongly.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean…damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track'em you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms…you ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Ash explains and I start to listen more intently, this is reliable information and suddenly I'm starting to get into this. _There's the hunters blood in you._

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asks impatiently.

Ash lets out a sigh. "Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh give me…fifty one hours." Ash specifically states and gets up to leave and start his research.

"Hey, man?" Dean stops Ash.

Ash looks back. "Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut." Dean being nice, well this must mean he's accepted Ash's expertise.

Ash grins. "All business up front, party in the back." Ash then heads off and I can't help but smile.

After Ash leaves, Jo then walks past Dean sending him a flirtatious glance, Dean tiredly looks towards her but gets up to follow her. I watch Dean as he walks away and I let out a small sigh. Jo's beautiful, older, kickass, hell even I'd go for her too.

I then see Ellen passing Sam a folder from the wall. "Uh, I was going to give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." Sam looks up at me and motions for me to come over. I go stand beside him and read the words on the paper inside of the folder.

COUPLE MURDERED,

CHILD LEFT ALIVE,

MEDFORD, WISC.

 _Would you look at that, looks like we've got ourselves a hunt._


End file.
